When Reality Carries A Grudge
by sweetdixie.17
Summary: Two girls falling into Middle Earth.. sounds Mary-Suish. It also sounds like the beginning of a bad joke. To Aubrey, that is exactly what it is. Finding out your dad is the equivalent of an alien isn't exactly easy. But realizing that he is from the world of a bedtime story is even worse. Dealing with the struggles of being peredhil, can Aubrey make her way in this odd new world?
1. Chapter 1

_**Quicksilver Summer Camp...**_

"Blitz! I'm out!"

We tossed the playing cards into the middle of the table.

"I seriously don't get this game.', my best friend grumbles as she tosses her blonde hair over her shoulders.

"Stop whining, Cassie! A drunken cow stumbling across a floor of Fritos would be quieter than you!', I retorted as I sorted the cards and tallied up points. I sighed as I passed the paper around the table.

"Let me guess?" A voice behind me tickled my ear. "Your brother won another round?"

I whirled around and grinned as my hazel eyes met blue ones.

"Yup. I swear he has ninja reflexes!', I complained teasingly as I glanced at Mark from across the table. My twin simply raised an amused eyebrow. I scowled back.

"Your pretty good at cards. Why don't you join us next round?', I offered to the guy standing behind me.

He shook his head.

"Can't. Dad's expecting me to help clean the pool. Well, see ya!"

The blonde teen bounced out of the camp mess hall, and I tried to suppress a dreamy sigh.

"Aubrey and Colton, sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i—"

"Seriously, Mark? You're supposed to be the mature one!', I snapped as my face began to heat.

"Hey! I have a right to be concerned when my sister is in love with a jerk!"

"He's not a jerk! And I'm not in love with him!"

One of my mom's favorite quotes flashed through my mind.

 _Thou doth protest too much!_

Cassie giggled.

"It's kinda obvious you like him, Aubrey. 'You're sooooo good, Colton!', she mimicked.

"Some help you are!', I mumbled as my face broke into a reluctant smile. "But seriously, Mark! Colton is not a jerk!"

My sibling rolled his eyes in mock exasperation.

"I've been to this camp before— I know how the guy ticks. He's a total player, sis. I don't trust him as far as I can throw him."

"Okay fine! I believe you. But if he asks me out, I'm totally gonna say yes!"

"Sure, squirt. But if your heart ends up in pieces on the floor, I don't vacuum!', he quipped as he tousled my auburn hair before leaving the mess hall.

"Sooo... Do we go to the cabin, or go for a late night swim?', Cassie teased.

"Go sniff a porcupine! I'm not going anywhere near that pool while Colton is still cleaning it, especially since Mark's cabin is so close to it!"

"Who said anything about the pool? I was talking about the lake!"

My mouth gaped open before I collected myself enough to shut it.

"Cassie! It's against the rules to go to the waterfront after dark!"

"Okay, okay! Spoilsport. But there is a place I would really like to show you. It's a pretty long hike though...', she trailed off as she looked pointedly at my flip-flops.

"I'll run to the cabin and change. I'll probably tell Sherrie what's up, though. She'll be upset if she finds out we left without telling her."

"But she already knows! Sherrie's going to take the rest of our group camping not far from the spot I want to show you! She even said you and I could camp apart from the rest of the cabin!"

I laughed.

"You planned this whole thing, didn't you?"

She beamed cheesily in my direction as we made a quick run to the cabin. I packed the basic camping necessities before opening the screen door and stepping out onto the porch.

"You sure you know where we're going? It's very dark out here..."

A bat flew over my head and I squealed as I ducked and fell into my friend. A few minutes later we caught our breath and slowly disentangled ourselves from the haphazard pile of arms and legs we had become. I caught the look on Cassie's face as she bit her lip to keep from saying something sarcastic about my ability to trip on a flat surface.

"Oh shut up, Cassie!"

"Did I say anything? Nope! Nada! Zilch! Zero!', she protested.

"You were thinking it!', I accused as I jabbed my finger in her direction.

"What are you, psychic?', she snorted. We burst into laughter.

"Come on, Aubrey. The trail I found isn't far from here."

She quickly tugged me down a path that had fallen into disrepair. Briars snagged at our clothes and several burrs clung to the bottom of our pants.

"Hey! Remember what we used to call these?', I asked as I plucked one of the spiny items off of my shoelace.

"Porcupine eggs!', she sang happily.

We giggled as only best friends could as we finally reached our destination.

"We're here!"

The clearing was small, but it was one of those places that could inspire you to take up yoga. It was calming, and even in the dark I could tell that it was beautiful.

"Wow."

"Holy mackerel is more like it."

Unrolling our sleeping bags, we quickly slid into them and stared up at the sky. After talking for several hours, we finally drifted to sleep while gazing at the twinkling stars.

* * *

"Aubrey! Aubrey, wake up! Wake up!"

Cassie's panic filled voice made me sit bolt upright, causing us to knock our heads together. I fell back into my sleeping bag.

"Ow!', I yelped as I held my head in my hands and waited for the pain to subside. "Why'd you do that? I was sleeping!"

"Hate to break it to you, Bree, but we've got a bigger problem."

"What?', I mumbled.

"Someone punked us last night. I have no idea where we are."

I sat up and stared at my surroundings. How someone managed to move us without us knowing, I have no clue.

"H-How?', I stuttered.

"I don't know. You would think that we would have woken up or something, but nooooo! We slept like the dead!', Cassie wailed.

"Calm down. We can find our way back— there's a compass in my bag. Toss it to me."

My backpack plopped into my lap. I quickly dug through it until I found the small metal disk.

"If Mark was behind this...', I growled as I tried to figure out which direction camp was in. "We should head east. If that doesn't work we'll turn south."

She nodded, but I could tell she was shook up.

"It'll be okay, Cassie. I didn't spend nine years in girl scouts for nothing."

"But you never earned your badge for sense of direction!', she groaned.

 _Crap. I forgot about that._

"Oh well. We'll find our way somehow. The sun rises in the west and sets in the east. Simple."

"We're gonna die!', she howled comically.

"What?', I asked. "What did I say?

* * *

 _It's been four stinking hours! Maybe Cassie was right: we are gonna die._

We have been walking for hours, and there is still no sign of civilization.

"Aubrey? I don't think we're in Kansas anymore."

"Cassie?"

"Yes?"

"Shut. Up."

"Okay."

"..."

"Aubrey?"

"What?"

"I think someone teleported us to a third-world country. Or maybe we're in rural Canada."

"Good. Then the we can fall in love with a Mountie like on When Calls the Heart."

"Aubrey?"

"What, Cassie?"

"That wasn't funny."

"How about we just focus on getting out of this forest? Okay? Okay."

In case you couldn't tell, I'm getting frustrated. I feel really bad about being such a grump, but being lost in the woods in no picnic.

"Aubrey?"

Cassie's voice was really low. Too low. I slowly turned around to look at my friend. And what I saw almost made my heart stop.

 _Pointy. Sharp. Thingy. In. My. Face._

Cassie was being restrained by a cloaked figure. And I was being held at gunpoint... Er, arrowpoint. But that's not the point. Arg! See what stress does to me?

I gulped as I saw several other beings from the corner of my eye.

"Um. Sup?"

"Such strange language for one of our kin.', the person holding the bow stated dramatically. His face was covered by a grey hood, as was the rest of his company.

"First of all, I am in no way related to anybody that is a lunatic. Which you definitely are. Second of all, how on earth did we get all the way to the other side of the lake? Who the heck would carry us five miles?"

Cassie is sending a pleading look my way, begging me not to insult anybody so we don't die or something. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. These gummy bears wouldn't do anything to us. Heck, the one holding Cassie might as well be giving her a hug!

"What lake do you speak of?"

"Lake Riva. And cut it with the Shakespeare language."

How, you may ask, did I know we were on the other side of the lake? Simple. On the other side of the lake is Camp Felicity, an acting camp. And since these wackos are decked out in medieval clothing, one would automatically assume that they were practicing some sort of play before Cassie and I tromped through their little act. Therefore, they are campers from the other side of the water front. Ta da!

"I know of no Lake Riva. Why are you on the borders of Imladris?"

"Oh! You guys are doing the Tolkien stuff! That's pretty cool, but can you please speak like a normal human being?"

"I am not a mortal." The guy laid down his bow and threw back his cloak. His hair was long and dark, and his eyes were stormy grey. And his ears were... Shoot. Those make-up artists sure know how to make something look convincing.

"Wow. You're really serious about this, huh? But do you honestly expect me to believe that your an elf?', I inquired as I noticed the excellent imitation of elvish ears.

He looked at me like I was stupid.

"I am an elf. As are you."

"Ha! What a joke! You should be a comedian!"

"Aubrey..."

My eyes snapped back to Cassie. She was biting her lip in fear as she noticed how tense the other people around us were becoming.

"FINE. I promise to play nice, mommy."

Someone snickered and I glared at them.

"I will take you to Lord Elrond. He may be able to share some insight on this matter."

 _Basically what you're saying is that you're going to prove me wrong. But there is no bloody way I'm an elf._

"Is that code name for your councilor?"

The man ignored me and began walking, motioning to his companions to fall around Cassie and I.

 _This is going to be one heck of an awful day._

* * *

 ** _A/N: So? Any insight? Suggestions? If anybody wants me to keep writing this, just let me know!_**

 ** _—Sweet Dixie_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything written or created by Tolkien. I simply add my own continuations to his stories for entertainment.**

 **A/N: Sorry I didn't update sooner! Life got in my way!**

 **Many thanks to users...**

 **Sev Baggins** **— I'm still in planning mode, so I'm not really sure if there will be pairings or who they will be if there are! *nervously giggles* But seriously, thanks for the awesome review and encouragement! I need all the luck I can get.**

 **Random Guest** **— Aww! That's so sweet!**

 **LilactheDryad** **— All in good time...**

* * *

"Look, I don't know who you are—', I began for the third time as we followed the young men deeper into the woods.

"Valar save those who try to reason with unreasonable elleths!', the dark haired leader of the group said exasperatedly as he lifted his eyes to the heavens in frustration. The other individuals in the company were oddly silent, though at strange intervals they would smirk at their captain's frustration.

"Valar save you? Valar save me from having to deal with elves in general!', I retorted.

"You insulted yourself.', he said with a smirk.

"I am not an elf. See!" I yanked my hair into a high ponytail in order to show them my ears. "Ha!"

"Am I supposed to see something other than your distinctly _pointed_ ears?"

"My ears are not pointed! Cassie! Tell them my ears aren't pointed!"

My best friend had gone pale where she had stood behind me.

"Aubrey... your ears are pointy."

"Oh geez, Cassie. I always knew we should have invested in those tinfoil hats...', I remarked sarcastically.

"I'm not brainwashed, Aubrey. I am dead serious." She pulled out a compact mirror from her bag and passed it to me.

"This is ridiculous! I think I would know if I were an elf." I shoved the mirror back into her hands.

"Aubrey! Just look into the stupid mirror!"

Cassie flipped open the utensil and shoved it into my face.

"FINE.', I spat. "But if this is some type of elaborate prank made for one of those stupid reality shows..." I paused mid-sentence and stared.

"WHAT THE HECK!', I yelled. The 'elves' (as they call themselves) winced and covered their ears. Pfft, whatever. Good act. I yanked at the pointed tips.

"THEY'RE NOT COMING OFF!"

"Of course not. They are a part of you."

"NO! THEY ARE NOT! They've— they've been superglued on or something."

The leader of our little group simply sighed.

"I can assure you, milady, that they are real. You can pull at them all you want, but unless you cut them off they are there for good."

"Don't give her any ideas.', Cassie muttered.

I glared at her.

"How did I not notice this? How did you not notice this?', I asked.

"Calm down, Aubrey. It's not hard to miss. I mean, you only just pulled your hair up!"

"How are you not freaking out right now? It's scientifically impossible for a human's molecular structure to completely and naturally transform in a few hours! This is a dream. This is a dream. This is a—"

"Aubrey, breathe! It's not the end of the world!"

"For me it could be! If people find out I'm going to be taken to Area 51 or something! I'll be the experimental guinea pig of curious professors and scientists! I'm going to die!', I wailed as I began to hyperventilate.

Cassie rolled her eyes.

"Snap out of it! You're being melodramatic."

"How are you still calm?', I hysterically demanded.

"Is something wrong?"

"Oh no, nothing's wrong, it's just that my body randomly decided to mutate into some pointy-eared organism that I didn't even know existed, and you expect me to be okay with it and go on with life like everything's hunky dory? OF COURSE SOMETHING IS WRONG! EVERYTHING IS WRONG!', I snapped at the dark haired being.

"And yet you wonder why no elleth like you.', came the humorous voice to the left. "You're patrol is late for dinner again, brother. Be glad that I'm the one who found you. And not... you know."

A man identical to the one smirking before me strode from the bushes.

"Yes, well we were delayed.', the one addressed replied as he glanced meaningfully in my direction.

"Good grief. Now there's two of them!', I scowled.

"Quite the charmer, aren't you?', the newcomer said dryly. "I am Elrohir. And who, brother, might these two lovely young ladies be?"

"Kidnapped teenagers from Georgia.', I offered. "This is Cassie and I am Aubrey."

"Ha! How desperate are you, Elladan? I know the females of Rivendell think you look like an orc, but you do not have to act like one!"

"You just insulted yourself.', I snickered, parroting the elf I now knew to be Elladan.

"How so?"

"I am guessing you are twins?"

They nodded as the group came to a complete standstill.

"Well then, as you are identical, if you insult Elladan's looks you insult your own."

Cassie giggled as Elladan's twin opened his mouth and then shut it again before rubbing his chin and gazing at me thoughtfully.

"Can we keep them?', he finally quipped.

"I would rather keep a warg than that spawn of Morgoth.', Elladan tersely replied.

"Um... Hello? Still here you know." I waved my hand in front of his face.

"Yes, unfortunately. But come. The sooner we get this cleared up the sooner I can be rid of your company. We are still many miles away from Imladris."

"Trust me, the feeling mutual. But why did you say Rivendell earlier and Imladris now?"

"I was speaking in the common tongue earlier."

"What are you speaking now?"

"Sindarin, seeing as you and your companion also speak it."

"Okay, let me get this straight: I'm speaking in a different language?"

"Yes.', the twins said in unison.

"And this common tongue you spoke earlier is Westron?"

They nodded.

"Not possible. You have to learn different languages– the left hemisphere of your brain can't just randomly switch to a different dialect without taking the time to understand and store it away in your memory. I'm American— I speak English, not some fictional language."

"Is she always like this?" Elladan turned to Cassie.

"Nope. She tends to nerd out when she's nervous or scared." Seeing there puzzled expressions she quickly clarified what she meant. "She starts spouting off odd scientific facts and hypotheses when she's frightened. It's a weird quirk she has."

"Any other 'weird quirks' we shall need to know of?"

"Nope!', I quickly interrupted before Cassie told them anything else. "But what I want to know is where the heck are we?!"

"You are fifteen miles north of Imladris and one half mile away from our encampment. Speaking of which, I would really like to get there before dark.', Elladan said impatiently.

"But it's morning.', I argued.

"It is evening."

"Morning."

"Evening."

"Morning."

"Evening."

"Evening."

"Morning."

"HA! I win!', I shouted triumphantly as Elladan rolled his eyes.

"Enough of this childishness!"

The booming voice caused Cassie and I to jump and the twins to flinch.

"Would you care to explain why you are bickering with this strange elleth and her mortal companion while you are supposed to be patrolling?"

"He says mortal like it's an insult.', my best friend muttered, and I wholeheartedly agreed with her.

He was a tall 'elf' (who had also randomly appeared out of nowhere, don't ask me how!) with long golden hair and striking blue eyes.

"Oh brilliant. Let me guess? You're Glorfindel."

In case you haven't noticed, sarcasm is my defense against the unknown. And unfortunately for me, it normally gets me into trouble. Colossal trouble.

Several pairs of eyes swung in my direction.

"How did you—', one of the twins began.

"Duh. Everyone on the planet whose read 'Lord of the Rings' knows about Elrond's famous golden seneschal. And the golden flower embroidered on your costume clearly gives away who you are portraying.', I stated calmly like I was talking to a two-year old. He clearly did not like my condescending tone.

"I am not portraying anyone, nor does everyone know of me. But I do not believe you are in a position to be asking questions. What is your business in this valley?', he bristled.

 _What is up with this group's theatrics?_

"I don't have any business here. I'm lost and I want to go back to Camp Quicksilver."

"And where would that be?"

"Heck, if I knew that I'd be hightailing it back there right now! If this is some type of joke..."

"Aubrey, stop being such a pain in the neck and let me do the talking.', Cassie stopped me from saying anything else. "Camp Quicksilver is a summer camp for teenagers in North Tennessee. Do you know how far we are from it?"

"No. I've never heard of this Ten-e-sea." He stumbled across the word.

Cassie grinned and I probably would have too if I hadn't felt a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach. It felt like my heart and stomach were fighting over who got to stay on top.

"If we're not in Tennessee, where are we?"

"You are north of Imladris as Elladan said earlier."

"And what is this world called?', I asked in a low voice.

"An odd question. You are in Arda."

"Drat! Cassie, if he's telling the truth then..."

"We're Mary Sues!', we yelled at the same time as we exchanged horrified glances.

* * *

 ** _A/N: Honest to goodness Aubrey is even getting on my nerves. But don't worry! Her character will eventually even out once she gets over her... problem._**


	3. Chapter 3

"Cassie... I'm going to be sick."

I ran to the bushes and lost whatever it was I had had for dinner the night before. After yacking my guts up and feeling like my stomach was being french-braided, I quickly got to my feet and stumbled out of the brush.

"You handled that well."

I made a face at my friend.

"Well it's not everyday you find out your extraterrestrial. We're like Dr. Who with no TARDIS. And speaking of traveling objects, how the heck are we gonna get home?"

"Are you kidding me? We are inMiddleEarth, and you want to go home?"

"I don't want to be stuck in a different realm for the rest of my life!" I mirror Cassie's incredulous look before someone clearing their throat gets my attention.

"Are you alright, little one?"

"Whatever gave you the impression that I wasn't?', I snapped irritably.

"I believe it was the fact that you emptied the contents of your stomach a few moments ago.', Glorfindel said dryly. "Elves do not get sick unless it is induced by unnatural things." He eyed me worriedly, genuinely concerned for my wellbeing.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It was just a shock, that's all.', I shrugged.

"A shock?"

"It was a surprise."

"I know what a shock is. I am asking the cause of it."

"We are lost, and just in case you couldn't tell, we're not exactly from here. I mean, look at us!" I gestured to my jeans and sweatshirt to backup my statement.

"Plus Aubrey has a really weird accent if that helps to prove anything.', Cassie not-so-helpfully interjected.

"Hey!', I yelped in mock-hurt. "It's not my fault that the southern twang has taken root in my vocal chords!"

"I did notice your strange accent.', Elladan said thoughtfully. "How did you acquire it? Not to appear rude, my lady, but it sounds very..."

Otherworldly?

"Odd.', he finished lamely.

"She can tell you her tale later, Elladan. Now we focus on making our way to the encampment." Glorfindel disappeared into the bushes he had first appeared in. We followed him as the sun sank lower into the sky.

"I told you it was evening.', Elladan muttered with a sideways glance in my direction as I noticed the sun sinking instead of rising. I frowned as my thoughts took a turn for the worse.

If the sun was setting, then we were most likely in a different time zone. If we were in a different timezone, we had somehow traveled to a different area. And if we had traveled to a different area, then there was a chance we had traveled to Middle Earth if you combined that thought process with the evidence we had seen so far.

I'm losing it. I've gone insane. This is absolutely ridiculous. We're either delusional, or we're Mary Sues. And I would rather be neither, thank you very much!

"You're pale.', Cassie whispered.

"Duh. I'm a redhead. Totally normal."

"No, Aubrey. You'rereallypale. More than usual."

"Thanks for being descriptive.', I mumbled back. "But what did you expect? Waking up in a different world isn't exactly good for your nerves."

Oh crap.I thought as I saw Glorfindel stiffen.That was definitely not the right thing to whisper in front of possible elves. But who am I kidding? The only way he could have heard that is if he really is an elf.

With the rest of his body rigid, Glorfindel's head snapped back to stare at us. Yep, he definitely heard us.

"You are from a different world?"

Cassie visibly gulped.

I thought elves were all wise and smart! How is he just now getting this?

"You mean you didn't notice?', I gasped. "Oh heck! Who am I kidding? Anything that's off about a Mary Sue always goes over everybody's heads!"

"Silence! We will sort this out once we reach camp. Elladan and Elrohir? I expect you two to be there also. We meet in my tent."

Fifteen minutes later...

The tent was larger than I expected. Maps and parchment were strewn about haphazardly and a plate of stale food was left sitting beside a bedroll. You would think that Glorfindel, being the legendary warrior that he is, would have had a sense of cleanliness. But noooo... he's living like a teenager!

I wrinkled my nose as I cleared a spot on the dirt floor for me to sit down. Elladan snickered while his twin only looked amused.

"He's overreacting. This whole thing is blown out of proportion!" Cassie plopped down beside me and huffed.

"Cassie, we magically appeared in another world and you think everyone is overreacting?"

"They could always call us crazy and forget it happened.', she shot back.

"Yeah, right. The way our luck has been lately I highly doubt that solution probable."

We shut our mouths as Glorfindel lifted the flap of the tent and entered.

"A another world, you say.', he drawled. "How is that possible, hmm? Or were you telling a falsehood? After all, one from another world would not know of me."

"She told you the truth.', Cassie said defiantly. "We are from a different world. And we read about you."

"The fame of the Balrog slayer continues to spread— even to other worlds.', Elrohir lopsidedly grinned at the blonde elf. Glorfindel shot him an angry glare before turning back to me.

"That does not seem likely— that someone from another world would know of Arda."

How do I word this without freaking them out?

"Because the man who wrote the book created this world."

Gah! Cassie! That was a perfect example of whatnotto say.

"Ilúvatar created this world, not some mortal with a whim to write.', Glorfindel said coldly. "If anything, the man must have traveled to this land."

I racked my brain for something to say. And then it hit me like a ton of bricks.

"How did Beren and Luthien die?', I suddenly asked.

The twins blinked for a moment as they comprehended what I had just inquired.

"Many say they lived out their mortal lives in the forests of Lindon after Námos granted them their second life. Why do you ask this?', Elrohir answered the question with question.

"But no one saw them after they were dead, did they?" I began to fidget nervously. Things may just be beginning to make sense.

"No. Not even their family knew where they lived. The only knew they had gone to Lindon."

"So if they mysteriously disappeared it would not have been recorded...', I let the sentence hang.

"Aubrey, what are you getting at?"

I turned to look at Cassie.

"Tolkien."

"What?" Her face wrinkled with confusion.

"In ninth grade I read Tolkien's biography. And in the back of the book there was a picture of his gravesite, where he is buried with his wife."

"So?', she shrugged.

"So, Tolkien left us a clue on how he knew about Middle Earth! Do you know what was engraved on his tombstone?"

"No, but I have a feeling it was important.', she muttered.

"On his tombstone he called himself Beren and his wife Luthien! Don't you see, Cassie? Tolkien and his wife were—"

"The unaccounted for couple! But how did they get into our world? And why didn't Tolkien say anything?', Cassie wondered aloud.

"I don't know. But—"

"Beren and Luthien were our ancestors.', Elladan interrupted.

"But if Beren was gone long before you were even born, how would Tolkien have known of your lineage? Agh! I thought we had figured it out!" I dropped my head into my hands. This whole thing was absurdly confusing.

"Luthien was part Maia, and both her mother and father had the gift of foresight', Glorfindel, who had remained silent for the past half hour, suddenly said. "It is possible that Luthien also had such gifts."

He rose to his feet and motioned for us to do the same.

"We will finish this discussion when we are in the presence of Elrond. He shall understand it more than I and discern if you are telling the truth, though I see no lie in your eyes"


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Tolkien's material is not mine.**

 **A/N: I think that perhaps I may just make things a little interesting... But who knows. I might surprise everyone after this chapter and not carry through with it. Mwah ha ha ha!**

 **Many thanks to...**

 **Guest—(I hope it doesn't disappoint!)**

 **LilactheDryad —(Yep, definitely been planning that one. As to Dr. Who, I actually started watching it. Key word being started. I'm no where near being a Whovian or whatever it is they call Dr. Who fans now. I liked it, but I'm not obsessed. )**

 **Izzy bug —(Yes, it does. Look it up!)**

* * *

It was midnight when I woke up in the small tent Cassie and I had been given for the night, and I tread lightly around my friend's bedroll as I slipped out of the makeshift structure.

Quietly making my way to the flickering campfire, I stared at the flames for a few moments before turning my attention to the stars above. I caught my breath in a mix of awe and horror.

"What are you doing out here?"

I yelped and spun around, tripping over my feet and almost falling into the fire were it not for someone catching me.

"You should be more careful.', Elladan said irritatingly.

"And you should not sneak up on people.', I retorted.

"I did not startle you on purpose. But you did not answer my question."

"I was looking at the stars. Can you let me go now? Or does personal space not exist in Arda?" He glanced down to where his hands were still wrapped around my waist. He quickly let go and took several steps back.

"Forgive me."

I gave a short nod and turned my attention back to the stars.

"The constellations aren't the same.', I whispered forlornly.

"They are as they have always been."

"To you, maybe. But not to me. I was hoping that this was some sort of complicated prank, but it's not. I'm actually here."

"You speak of being here as if it were a terrible thing', he observed.

I glared at him.

"It is when you don't know the way home. I will probably never see my family again."

I turned and ran back into the tent before he could say anything else.

 _"I handled that like the mature eighteen-year old that I am._ ', I thought sardonically as I went back to my pallet.

* * *

"Aubrey! Wake up!"

I sat up and rubbed my bleary eyes.

"Ugh, Cassie. I had the most horrible dream last night. We were stuck in Middle Earth and I had to deal with annoying elves."

"I'm glad to hear that you hold us in such high regard.', came the amused voice from outside. "If you would like something to eat before we leave you had best hurry."

"Dang it! It wasn't a dream was it?"

And with that rhetorical question, I scrambled out of the bedroll and dressed in a t-shirt and jeans before following my best friend out of the tent.

"Good morning. I trust you slept well?', Glorfindel asked. We nodded as we made our way to where the elves were eating.

"Why is everybody suddenly so polite?', Cassie whispered.

"Maybe they're morning people?', I offered.

"Elladan is not a morning person. He has been a troll since he woke up.', Elrohir piped up from several feet away.

His comment was soon followed by his brother spluttering protests from across the widespread camp.

"It's going to take forever to get used to that.', I grumbled. "Elves are bionic or something. They can hear you from a bazillion feet away."

"And you should know— you are one.', Cassie snorted derisively.

"I can't hear _that_ good. Apart from the ears, I really have no elvish characteristics."

"Actually—', Elrohir began.

"Oh for the love of cheese! Will no one just let me be in denial?"

"Nope.', my friend grinned wickedly.

"I really want to know how you can be so lighthearted. We are in another universe for heaven's sake!"

"And we can't do anything about it, so why worry?', she replied evenly as we walked side by side. I sighed in frustration as I rubbed my forehead.

"How are you always so optimistic?', I groaned.

"Sugar. I ate my last Snicker bar this morning."

I glared at her.

"And you didn't share?', I mock-growled. "For all you know, I could be PMSing right now!"

She giggled.

"I'm pretty sure elves don't deal with that stuff, Aubrey. You could ask Glorfindel though...', she teased.

"Over my dead body would I ask Glorfindel that."

"Ask me what?"

I squealed and fell into Cassie, who laughed as my face flushed with embarrassment.

"Ask you if—" Her sentence was cut off as I shoved a piece of lembas into her mouth.

"Nothing.', I answered quickly as I gave Cassie the death glare.

 _Awkward!_

"I see." He strode off with unearthly grace.

"You better be glad elves don't know what PMS is.', I mumbled. Cassie only grinned harder.

* * *

"We have to do what now?"

"You are to ride with the twins to Imladris. I have already sent word to their father— he is expecting you.', Glorfindel explained as if he were talking to a four-year old.

"Well he can just un-expect us. I wouldn't touch a horse with a ten foot pole."

"Do not be ridiculous.

Two minutes later I am glaring at a horse's mane.

"I can't believe you hauled me up here.', I grouched.

"I would much rather face the fury of an upset elleth than Glorfindel's temper.', Elladan chuckled.

I am _terrified_ of horses. Point blank, they scare me to death. But that does not seem to faze Elladan any as he spurs his horse into a gallop. I lean back as far as possible until I realize how closely pressed I am to Elrohir's twin. I gave a squeak and went to scoot up in the saddle when he wrapped his arm around my waist. I went stiff.

"Stop squirming before I tie you to the horse instead. It is a short journey as long as you remain cooperative."

I nodded and gulped as the grey mare went even faster. Cassie, little showoff, is riding with Elrohir and _enjoying_ it. I bite my lip and try not to think of how fast the ground is flying by on either side of me.

I can hear my friend chattering happily in front of us, and occasionally we hear Elrohir joining in her laughter. Elladan and I sit in stony silence, neither of us wanting to speak. And I'm okay with that. Snotty little booger. He is nice one moment, and then the next he is an absolute jerk. But if I were to be honest, he probably thinks I am the same way.

Within the hour (a horribly long hour) we reached the gates of Rivendell. I gave a weak smile as Cassie bounces excitedly at the prospect of seeing the elven city.

The sight of Rivendell was almost worth the uncomfortable ride.

"Whoa."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Tolkien's material.**

 **A/N: Okay, as much as I hate to do it, I have to come up with a mary-sueish explanation as to why Aubrey is an elf. But as to her personality, it will still remain intact. No sparkly magic jewelry, no magically learning how to wield a weapon, and no brainwashed suitors. Only her heritage is mary-sueish. If I even get remotely close to Aubrey starting to turn into a Mary-Sue, WARN ME! ;)**

 **Many thanks to...**

 **LilactheDryad — (Some say the glass is half empty, some say the glass is half full, and all I want to know is if I can drink the rest of the Kool-aid in cup. And yes, I did start at the beginning.)**

 **CodenameAgentC — (I can ask for no greater compliment than the fact that you liked this enough to read all that I have written so far in one sitting. And thank you so much for telling me that you find the characters relatable. That is always the hardest part for me, because while they may be relatable to me, they may not be so to other people.)**

 **Me And Not You — (Glad you love it and that it made you laugh! I'm sorry that you have to wait so long in-between postings, but I have been working on several stories at once. And I honestly love making Aubrey blow things out of proportion. But in her own words, 'my body randomly decided to mutate into a pointy-eared organism that I didn't even know existed and you expect me to be okay with it and act like life is all hunky dory?')**

 **I've never gotten so many responses so quickly for a new story! Thank you's to those who reviewed!**

* * *

"Whoa."

"That is the fifth time you have made that exclamation.', Ellandan complained as we walked through the halls of Rivendell.

"And I'll say it again. Whoa."

"Stop pushing his buttons, Aubrey.', Cassie huffed in annoyance.

"But it's fun!', I grinned.

She slapped the back of my head.

"Ow! What was that for?"

Cassie gave me a meaningful glare before she continued to walk.

We reached what I assumed to be Elrond's study door and Elrohir gave two firm knocks before we were granted permission to enter. A dark haired figure (who I automatically knew to be Elrond) was thumbing through a stack of papers as he stood behind a desk, his back turned towards us.

"Glorfindel sent me rather strange tidings.', he stated curiously, not turning around as he continued to sort through the documents in his hands.

"And now he's sent you two strange creatures.', Elladan muttered underneath his breath.

"You miscounted. He sent you _four_ strange creatures, including yourself. And it takes more than a comment like that to get under my skin.', I retorted.

He glared at me and I glared right back.

"If the two of you would kindly stop glowering at one another we will try to sort out this odd happenstance."

We both turned to see that Elrond was looking at us with eyebrows raised in amusement and took a quick moment to study him. His dark black hair reached a little ways past his shoulder and was pulled back from his face by two small braids. His eyes were stormy grey, just like his sons, and everything about him screamed wisdom and power.

"Sorry.', I managed to mumble sheepishly.

"Forgive Aubrey, my lord. She is in denial.', Cassie apologized with a snigger.

I opened my mouth to make a smart retort but Elrond silenced me with a wave of his hand and a question directed towards his sons.

"Denial?"

"She is having trouble believing that she is an elf.', Elrohir explained.

" _She_ is also right here.', I grumbled.

Elrond's eyes narrowed for a moment before they began to twinkle. What he found so amusing, I have no clue.

"I would have directed the question towards you, but if you are in denial you would have been less likely to answer me truthfully."

Crinkling my nose, I thought about that for a moment.

"Makes sense. But you try transforming into something you didn't even know existed twenty-four hours ago and tell me you don't have trouble believing it."

"You have not always been an elf?"

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

"Duh. When was the last time you saw an elf with freckles and red hair? I'm not even sure that I am an elf!"

"You are of our race, child. But whether or not you are fully elven remains to be seen. I, for one, suspect the latter."

He nodded to Elladan and Elrohir and the twins quickly left the room.

"I still don't see how this happened. Neither of my parents are elves and I was definitely human when I fell asleep last night."

"Perhaps there was a concealment spell placed on your parents to mask their features? They may have been elves.', he mused as he pulled out his desk chair and sat down to face us.

"But if they were elves why do I have freckles?"

"Oh! Oh! I know! I know! Pick me! Pick me! Pick meeeeee!" I turned to grin at Cassie, who was waving an arm over her head to get attention.

"Reverting back to second-grade?"

She smirked back.

"Gael."

The way she said the name I expected her to be dropping a mic at any moment. I shook the image from my head to stare at her.

"What does my great-grandma have to do with anything?"

"Just something strangely cryptic she said whenever we went to visit last year."

"She always says stuff like that. No one ever listens to Gran— she's insane."

"Maybe you should start. She may have been on to something."

I did not stop myself from rolling my eyes this time. Cassie playfully punched my arm.

"Alright, alright. What did she say?', I asked as I rubbed my newly sore shoulder. Elrond watched us with a perfectly serene expression, like two girls from another universe dropping into his realm was an everyday thing.

My best friend stood to her feet and I groaned as I realized she was going to reenact the whole conversation she had had with my Irish grandmother.

"Listen here, lassie. Aubrey 'be part-irish by her mother's side, but more magic is to be found on her father's side. I'm tellin' ya' lass, something is mighty strange 'bout him. Fairy blood runs through his veins."

I burst out laughing. I should really be acting all demure, as I am in the presence of one of the greatest elves in Middle Earth, but I can't help the laughter that bubbled up from my chest.

"Oh, Cassie!', I gasped out in-between giggles. "You can't be serious! You think my dad is an elf?"

She plopped back into her seat and scowled in my direction.

"Of course I'm serious! I mean, have you met your dad? He's... majestic."

"I am soooo telling him you said that." I laughed harder, and tears began to pour down my face.

"You can't!', she wailed hysterically.

"Can too." I flashed her a smile as I whipped the tears from my eyes. "But you forget that my dad is redheaded too. Elves do not have red hair."

"One word: Tauriel."

"Tauriel was non-canon.', I argued. "And I repeat: elves do not have red hair."

"The Woodland Elves are known to have such coloring."

 _Not helping, Elrond._

"Okay, say my dad was an elf. How did he get into my world and how did we get into his?"

"Portal?', Cassie piped up.

"Nope. I would have noticed the magic sparkles."

"Valar?"

"Nu-uh. That's wayyyy too far fetched."

"A thinning of the veil that separates Middle Earth from our world?"

"Cassie, are you _trying_ to make us sound like Mary-Sues?"

"You already are. I mean, you turned into an elf for heaven's sake!' my friend giggled.

"Because I was already part-elf. But if my dad is an elf, why aren't his ears pointy? Why were my ears not pointy?', I wondered.

"As I said, perhaps there was a concealment spell.', Elrond calmly replied.

"There is no magic in my world."

"Then that would explain the lack of points.', he said as if it were the simplest answer in the world. I felt like banging my head on the desk.

 _You have some serious explaining to do when I get home, daddy-o. When I get home... make that if I get home._

"I. Am. A. Doggone. Mary-sue.', I growled again.

"Would you please explain what that term means?"

"It means somebody's life is the cat's pajamas.', I mumbled.

While Cassie interpreted my words into Middle Earth lingo for Lord Elrond I paced the room.

 _I suppose I'm here because this is dad's home turf. But why the heck is Cassie here? Who am I kidding? There probably isn't even an explanation for everything that has happened. Typical for a Mary Sue. Things just randomly happen for no reason._

* * *

We were led to a set of connecting rooms and left to ourselves, being told that someone would come to help us ready for dinner. I quickly observed my room. A queen sized bed sat under an open window, and a matching armoire sat on the left wall of the spacious room. A small side table was conveniently placed beside the bed.

I flopped onto the white quilt that covered the mattress with my limbs sprawled in all directions. I grabbed a fluffy pillow and shoved my face into it before letting out a muffled yell of frustration.

"Feel better?"

I pulled the down-filled bundle off of my face and glared at Cassie.

"No.', I snarled before moving the pillow back into its new position.

"Okay then."

She plopped down beside me and let out a feral howl.

"What the heck was that for?', I asked as sat up and threw my cushion at her face.

"I was acting like you.', she laughed as she threw the white object back towards me.

I huffed in exasperation before falling back into the mattress again.

"Cassie? What if we never get to go home?"

"I guess we cross that bridge when we get to it.', she sighed, mirroring my own discontent.

"This is going to sound completely crazy, but I actually miss Mark. Immaturity and all."

"What about Colton?', she baited. "Don't you miss him, too?"

I threw another pillow at her. She dodged and laughed at dark look I was giving her. A knock on the door interrupted our verbal joust and we hurriedly tried to make the bed neat again. Succeeding to the point where the covers looked only mildly rumpled, we sat innocently on the quilt and bade the person to enter.

An elleth with dark tresses (I have a feeling that Cassie and I will stick out like sore thumbs with our blonde and red hair) entered the room with two dresses slung over her arm.

"Good evening, little ones. I have come to help you prepare for dinner?"

Muriel, as she introduced herself, was something akin to a mother hen. Elrond had an aura of wisdom while Muriel had one of comfort and tenderness. We chatted as she helped us get dressed (corsets are clearly the work the of Sauron) before she quickly showed us to the dining hall.

"Ugh. I just realized something.', Cassie whispered as we were directed towards the table we were told to sit at.

"What?', I whispered back.

"We're in Middle Earth."

I let my lips tip into a sardonic smile.

"Just now figuring it out, huh? Tell me, what shocked you out of your stupor?', I teased as I poked her in the ribs.

"This world doesn't have pizza.' she pouted as she squirmed away from my hand.

I laughed at Cassie's grimacing face.

"Seriously? I swear that you have the mind of a hobbit."

* * *

I yelled into my pillow again as soon as I reached my room.

I point blank _refuse_ to become a Mary Sue.

So what if my dad is an elf? What if I randomly swapped languages? What if I randomly grew a new pair of ears and no longer have to shave my legs because the stubble mysteriously disappeared?

I am never, _never_ becoming one of them.

And with that goal in mind, I stormed out of my room to find the library.

 ** _In the Library..._**

Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha.

After spending two hours trying to find the library— I am too stubborn to ask for directions— I finally stumbled in by accident and realized a very important detail.

I. Can't. Read.

It's a good thing though: Mary-Sues would be able to read. Right? Oh please tell me I am right!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Tolkien's material.**

 **A/N: I'm not very creative at the moment So... yeah. Short chapter until I figure somethings out.**

 **Many thanks to...**

 **1 fan of pj. hp. lotr . con . ra** **— (Thank you! Glad you enjoyed it!)**

 **LilactheDryad — (:-D)**

 **CodenameAgentC — (Ha ha! Thanks for reviewing!)**

 **Me And Not You — (Your welcome! No offense taken! And I just used the Wikipedia version of Elladan, so I hope it's right!)**

 **I** **zzy** **bug — (Thanks!)**

* * *

This morning is officially called Aubrey's-Horrible-Terrible-No-Good-Very-Bad-Morning. The past few days haven't been too terrible, but I wouldn't exactly know as I am currently holed up inside my room. Muriel, who had finally decided that she had had enough of my moping, forcibly pushed me out the door and ordered me to go to breakfast.

I could give you a really good excuse for hiding away from the world, but in all honesty it isn't because I was sucked into another world— it's my hair. The red tresses have declared independence and are currently defying gravity as they stick out in all directions. I looked like I was wearing a red circus afro on steroids. Not a pretty sight either.

Huffing, I entered the dining hall and plopped into a seat at a table in the far corner of the room, isolated from the rest of Imladris. Sunlight was peeking through the windows, warming the polished marble floors. A giggle from the left made me turn to glare at Cassie, who had followed me. She quirked an eyebrow and nodded her head, signaling me to turn around.

"Gah!', I howled as I swatted the hands away. "Why are you touching my hair?"

"It's fluffy."

"Because of the humidity and lack of frizz ease.', I growled as I twisted away from the twins poking fingers. "Stop. Touching. My. Hair."

"I hope you are not pestering these sweet young ladies while they eat, Elladan and Elrohir.', a sweet voice said. "I know I raised my sons better than that."

The twins exchanged a guilty look as they quickly shoved their hands into their pockets.

"Nay, naneth. We were only inquiring about how they slept last night."

"Sure you were.', I grumbled. Elladan shot me a warning look.

Cassie's eyes were as wide as saucers and I looked in the direction of her gaping stare. My forehead wrinkled in confusion.

"Are you Lord Elrond's wife?', Cassie inquired politely.

"Yes. I am Lady Celebrian."

"What year is it?', I asked weakly as I nervously swallowed and rubbed my head.

"Year 240 in the Third Age, little one. Why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering, my lady. Thank you."

* * *

I paced my bedroom while Cassie watched.

"I still don't get how the year made you so upset.', she complained as she sat on my bed.

"Cassie.', I began. "It's the year 240. Arwen hasn't been born yet, Rohan hasn't been established yet, and the Istari haven't arrived yet. And they will not arrive until the year 1000. Which means any hope that Gandalf will be able to help us has just gone through the window."

"So we have to wait that long to meet Gandalf?"

"Cassie, we can't wait that long. That's over 700 years from now. You'll be—', I gulped at the realization. "You'll be dead."

"Oh yeah!', she grinned. "That makes sense. Aubrey? Aubrey what's wrong?"

"Cassie, if I choose the fate of the elves, I will watch you grow old and die. I can't do that. I can't be here all alone."

"Well you aren't going to give up the chance to live forever either.', she scolded playfully.

"How are you okay with that? If I choose the way of the Eldar, I will watch you grow old and _die_."

"Relax, Aubrey. That's years from now. Just take it a step at a time."

"Ugh. Why can't things be simpler?', I groaned, my voice muffled by my hands as I covered my face.

"Because then we _would_ be Mary-Sues.', she oh-so-helpfully offered.

"Of course. If we aren't those evil creatures already."

"Hey Aubrey?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to find the music room?"

"NO! I am not going to serenade a bunch of elves. That is totally something a Mary-Sue would do."

Cassie laughed as she hung upside-down off of the bed, her cheeks turning red as the blood rushed to her head.

"No, silly! I don't want you to sing. I just want you to come with me! I want to see what kind of instruments they have."

"Oh. Whatever."

* * *

Whoa. Like everything else in Rivendell, just WHOA. There were instruments everywhere in the music room, and all of them looked to be polished and well-cared for.

Glancing around, I frowned as I only recognized a few of the items scattered around the room. There was of course, several flutes and a harp. Those were easy to pick out, but the others were a bit more difficult.

"Aubrey! Look!"

"Huh. Well that's weird.', I muttered as I carefully took the instrument from my friend and studied it. "I didn't think Middle Earth had violins."

The bow laid nearby and I cautiously looked it over before picking it up also. Soon I was coaxing out several notes to a little ditty my father had taught me, and my brow puckered in concentration as I listened to the notes.

"What are you doing?', Cassie wondered from where she stood beside me.

"Fixing it. The tune is off.', I murmured as I gently adjusted the pegs.

"Can I help you ladies?"

I yelped and grasped the violin tightly as I spun around.

"Sorry! I was tuning it.', I mumbled apologetically as I gently set the violin down where Cassie had first picked it up.

The dark-haired elf's eyes strayed to the instrument before trailing back to me.

"You were tuning it?', he drawled.

"Yup. The uh, third string didn't give off the correct sound.', I stammered as his eyebrows rose slightly.

"Interesting. So you have seen this type of instrument before?"

"Yes."

"And do you play it?"

"Yes, she does.', Cassie grinned. "And she's really good at it, too."

"I just don't play it in front of people.', I hurriedly added, giving my friend a glare. That little stinker! I know exactly what she is doing.

"What a pity. You are free to play it, if you wish. This room is often empty in the early mornings.', he offered as he swept his arm towards the room.

"Oh. Okay then. Thank you...?"

"Lindir. And may I inquire your names?"

"Whoops. Sorry about that. I'm Aubrey McQuary, and my friend here is Cassie Seabolt."

"Well met. I am afraid I must excuse myself from this conversation to finish my task. Erestor has me running errands this morning."

He hurried off and I dragged Cassie from the room.

"Never, I repeat, never tell anyone that I can play an instrument.', I growled as I tugged on her hand.

"Whew. Touchy aren't we?', she sniggered as she poked me in the ribs.

"Cassie..."

"Fine. I don't see why you are so embarrassed about playing though. You're really good!"

"And I'm also not talking about this anymore. Just drop it okay? Playing in front of people makes me self-conscious."

* * *

People who write fanfiction never think about certain things. Example: Elves don't have sugar. Heck, I doubt sugar has even been invented yet. Hence the reason Cassie and I are both showing symptoms of sugar withdrawal. Thankfully, since elves supposedly don't get sick, my symptoms are a lot less worse than my friend's.

"Ouch. Shut the curtains, Aubrey."

"The curtains aren't even open.', I grouched as I watched Cassie curl up into a ball and clutch her aching head. She had several of the worst symptoms: headache, dizziness, fatigue, the shakes... the list goes on. I was lucky— sort of. My head was killing me, but at least I didn't get nauseated and throw up every time I moved.

Someone knocked on the door and we both groaned as Muriel stepped in. She was sure to notice something was wrong. We had been here for scarcely a week and she already knew most of the ins and outs of our personalities. Stupid perceptive elves.

Muriel took one look at us before turning around and leaving.

"Is she gone?', Cassie groaned.

"Yep. But I have the feeling she'll be back. And with company."

"Cassie? Aubrey?"

"Go 'way.', I growled.

"It is not polite to greet your host in such a way.', I heard Elrond playfully scold.

Great. Just Great. Muriel could have just found a normal healer, but noooo! She had decided to bring in the big guns.

"What is wrong with you two? I have barely seen you for the past few days, and when I finally do it's because Muriel insists that you are sick.', he said, fishing for information.

"Sugar withdrawal. That's what I think it is, anyway."

"Sugar? Is it a type of drug?"

"Nope. Well, maybe. It's a sweetener, and apparently it can be counted as a drug, but our government decided to stop researching it so they could continue to sell it. They're twisted, dude."

"Aubrey?', Cassie whispered quietly.

"What?"

"Please shut up. You're hurting my head." She shoved her head into a pillow and curled even tighter into her little cocoon of warm blankets.

"What are your ailments?', Elrond asked worriedly. "Withdrawals can be serious things."

"I know that now— I have a massive headache. As for Cassie... she probably has a list longer than Santa's naughty list."

Elrond had no idea what I was talking about, but I wasn't going to elaborate.

He quickly felt our foreheads and looked at our pupils, accessing us, before sighing.

"I'll be back in a few moments. Muriel, keep an eye on them, please."

"Why?', I asked as he left.

"So you won't cause yourself bodily harm.', he tossed back over his shoulder.

 _Oh. He thinks it's that kind of withdrawal. Oh geez. He probably thinks we are addicts or something. I mean really? It's not like I'm going to commit suicide over the lack of gummy bears and sweet tea. Although, darn it, I really miss some good sweet tea. Where is a gallon of Milo's when you need it?_

"Why on earth did you start taking that horrid substance, whatever it may be?', Muriel admonished.

"Because our world is so freaking twisted!', Cassie bemoaned. "Everything in our diet is probably horrible. Even the vegetables are bad for you now!"

"GMO and pesticides can be thanked for that. Though, some things are still good for you. Not everything has been scientifically ruined, Cassie."

"Pretty darn close. No wonder my mom hated sugar so much."

"And rightly so.', Muriel acquiesced, already having been explained to just what a mom was. "After all, look what it has done to you two."

"No need to scold us, Muriel. I think we've been punished enough.', Cassie said through the fluffy down.

"I believe the worst punishment is still to come."

If my head had not been throbbing I would have face-palmed.

"Leave the poor girls alone, boys."

"Shouldn't you be making someone else's life miserable?', I huffed.

"They have already made mine almost unbearable.', Elrond quipped as he walked through the door, holding two cups filled with a concoction that I instantly dreaded. "It is wonderful to have their attention directed elsewhere for once."

"You wound us, _Ada_!', Elrohir stumbled back theatrically.

"Cut it out, Elrohir.', I snapped.

The Twin Terrors blinked at me for a moment.

"She can tell us apart.', Elladan uttered incredulously. "Even Glorfindel has trouble with that."

"Of course I can tell you apart! And even better, I know your secret language.', I smirked.

"Secret language?', Muriel asked curiously.

"Uh-huh. They can read one another's body language and tell their emotions. Example: Elladan just shifted slightly to the left, drawing closer to Elrohir. This means he is slightly unnerved by my knowledge."

"How?', Elrohir tilted his head to the side in wonder.

"I can read minds.', I whispered spookily, making my hands do the creepy crawly spider motions.

"Then what am I thinking?', Elrohir challenged.

"That I'm a liar."

His mouth dropped open and I laughed.

"I was kidding! Errr... jesting.', I added, seeing their confused looks.

"You're a twin.', Elrond rightly guessed.

"It takes one to know one!', I grinned, a sharp ache in my head reminding me of why Elrond was here in the first place.

He saw me grimace and gave a knowing smile before handing me a cup of the foul looking liquid.

"Ick. What's in this?" I sniffed the brown fluid and almost gagged.

"It is probably best that you do not know.', Elrond replied evenly.

I drew a sip from the cup and moved to spit out when I tasted the awful brew. Elrond was by my side in a heartbeat, pinching my nose shut and commanding me to swallow.

Shuddering, I choked the stuff down and wrinkled my nose. Muriel dragged Cassie out of her hiding place and used the same method for her.

"What was that?', I gasped as I tried to get the aftertaste out of my mouth.

"Ada's famous healing tea. Many use it for headaches caused by overconsumption of Dorwinion wine.', Elladan explained in a monotone.

"Ugh. It tastes horrible.', I complained, even though I felt my headache quickly dissipating.

"So... You're a twin?', Elrohir changed the subject. He seems to be the more talkative of the two. But then again, maybe Elladan just doesn't like talking to me. We didn't exactly get off on the right foot.

"Yes. And a creepily rare twin too. My brother and I are one of the few pairs of twins that are different genders and still identical. I did a study on it a few years ago. We're called boy-girl monozygotics. Something about mixed up chromosomes? I forgot."

"What is a chromo- How did you say that?', Muriel inquired.

"Chromosomes.', I corrected. "A chromosome is a packaged and organized structure containing most of the DNA of a living organism."

That definition led onto a more difficult discussion, which was somewhat confusing but absolutely fascinating to Lord Elrond.

"So this DNA is how I look like my father?', Elladan asked slowly.

"Ding-Ding-Ding! We have a winner!', I applauded.

"See!', Cassie grunted from where she had crawled back under the blankets. "I told you she was scarily smart!"

"Erestor would certainly be interested in this. Perhaps you should meet him?"

I watched Elrohir's lips tilt slightly upwards.

"Is he the quiet, bookish guy I saw at dinner yesterday?"

"Yes, that would be him.', Elrond chuckled.

"As long as he doesn't grill me for answers constantly."

A knowing glance passed between the twins and I wagged my finger at them.

"I saw that! That is exactly what he is going to do, isn't it?', I growled playfully.

* * *

 _ **Important Dates...**_

—The Twins were born in T.A 130.

—Arwen was born in T.A 241

—Celebrian's capture was in T.A 2510


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah. Do no own. Blah, blah, blah. Tolkien does own... Except for my OC's. They would probably make him turn over in his grave with their nuttiness.**

 **Many thanks to...**

 **LilactheDryad — (About that... Yeah. I wanted to try something that isn't done very often.)**

 **CodenameAgentC — (Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! As for when Celebrian dies, I'm not really looking forward to that...)**

 **Nerdy Awkwardness — (Dude! I looooovvvveeee the name! And I agree with the sugar withdrawal. It does depend on how dependent and how sensitive the person is. I know when I went through it, I was really nauseated and had several migraines. Thanks for the awesome review!)**

 **1 fan of pj . hp . loth . con . ra — (Thanks! I have some friends that are twins, and they actually are boy-girl monozygotic twins, so I figured it be interesting to add that.)**

* * *

"Aubrey? What's wrong with you?" Cassie poked my ribs.

 _I feel like I've been asked that question a million times since I've been here._

"I feel like I'm going to die.', I complained as I remained in my fetal position.

"Sounds serious.', she said indifferently, trying to be serious.

"Sounds pathetic you mean."

"Look, Aubrey. I know you're homesick. Heck, I am too! But you can't spend all of your time moping in your room."

"I can try.', I retorted as drew my head in further, like a turtle drawing into his shell.

"Or you can face the music and decide not to let this stand in the way of living your life.', Cassie suggested softly.

"What life? Everything I have is back home."

"You have me."

"Don't get me wrong, I'm glad you're with me, Cassie. But I wish we were together in _our_ world."

"I know what you mean." Cassie fell silent for a moment, looking thoughtfully out of my open window. "Why don't you go to the music room? It might help... you know. Relieve the stress?"

"Or make it worse."

"It's worth a shot.', she encouraged.

"Fine. But you have to stay here. I need some time to think."

"Sounds good to me. But if you're not back within the next hour I'm going to come looking for you.', my friend warned.

"Deal."

* * *

I slowly opened the door to the music room, cringing as the oak door creaked. Lindir had been correct when he said that the room was often empty in the early mornings, but I checked for any occupants just in case. There were none.

The room was eerily quiet, and my feet almost froze as I walked across the stone floors to reach the table where the violin was placed.

 _Blast it. I forgot to wear shoes._

The violin was still in the same place as yesterday, and I hesitantly picked it up. I did a few simple warm-ups before I began to play.

"That is an interesting tune."

I blinked before slowly lowering the instrument and turning around. A pair of piercing eyes gazed back at me, studying me.

"Sorry. I didn't realize anyone else was here."

"I came when I heard the music. Not many are here in the early mornings." The elf looking back me was obviously Noldorin, judging as how he shared many of the same features Elrond possessed. "That was a rather strange piece. May I ask what it's called?"

"It's the main theme for Star Wars."

"A odd title for an odd tune.', the elf mused. "I am Erestor, my lady. And I apologize if I seem rude. Elrond often tells me that I tend to be slightly outspoken."

"Not at all. You're a whole lot less outspoken than most people I know."

"Since that is the case, perhaps you will not mind me asking a question. How did you learn to play this instrument?"

 _"Practice.'_ , I mentally snorted.

"My father taught me."

 _It's still weird to think that my dad's an elf._

"I see." The dark grey eyes continued to watch me closely, accessing me. It was almost like Erestor was watching for something to happen, waiting for me to say something. "I have only met one person able to play that instrument, and he was its maker. I find it strange that you would also know how to play it.', he mused, giving me an odd stare that was quickly making me uncomfortable.

"Well, it was nice meeting you!', I blurted before I hurriedly exited the room, his dark eyes continuing to burn holes into my back as I made a hasty exit.

 _Weird. Creepy. Strange. My life in three words._

* * *

"It was... I don't know, Cassie. It was weird! Erestor looked like he knew something. Something about me..."

We were sitting in the library, curled up in two armchairs that had been tucked away into a small alcove.

"I think you're making a mountain out of a molehill. He was probably just curious.', Cassie nonchalantly suggested. "We did come from another world, after all."

I rubbed my head in frustration. "Maybe that's all it is. But if you had been there... Oh forget it! I'm probably reading too far into it!"

"You know what I'm reading too far into?', my friend smirked mischievously.

"What?"

"I think that Elladan likes you."

"He does not. And I don't like him either.', I argued as I pulled a face.

"You do too. River in Egypt, babe.', she winked.

"Whatever."

"Gah, Bree!', Cassie moaned. "Get over Colton already! We're stuck in middle earth with a bunch of hot elves and you want to dwell on your boyfriend!"

"First of all, Colton is not my boyfriend. Mark hardly let the guy get near me long enough to ask me out. And as for hot elves, I really don't see what the big deal is. I mean, sure they're a lot cuter than the people back home, but it's not like I'm going to sit and drool over them all day."

Snickering from behind a bookshelf made me narrow my eyes. Walking over to the wooden structure I efficiently removed several heavy tomes, only to find that I was looking at someone's torso rather than their face.

"A little higher, milady.', the voice teased.

"Darn it! How long have ya'll been there?', I growled as I replaced the volumes and removed another set a shelf higher.

"That sounded terribly close to a swear word." Elrohir's face poked through the empty space, grinning at me. "And what does ya'll mean?"

"it's southern for 'you all'. Now how long _have_ you been there?"

"Only long enough to hear the comments about 'hot elves'." I breathed a sigh of relief. It could have been worse. "My brother, however, has been here longer." So much for not being worse.

I removed even more books to see Elladan's face not far from his brother's.

"Good evening!', he chirped merrily. "Who is this Colton?" I shoved the books back in place, giving an satisfied smirk as I felt the binding bump Elladan's nose rather forcefully.

"Ouch!"

"Aubrey!', Cassie laughed. "Don't take it out on his nose! Wait until you can see his face!"

"What if I don't want to see his face?', I asked airily, making my friend double up with laughter.

"From the expression my brother is wearing your insult stings more than his nose.', Elrohir chuckled. Cassie opened her mouth to make a witty reply, but I sent her a quick glare.

"Not a word.', I warned. She quickly shut her mouth, giggling as she did so.

The twins stepped around the bookshelf, coming to stand in front of us.

"Our father sent us to find you. Glorfindel has returned from his patrols, and they wish to hold a discussion about your arrival. They think that perhaps they might glean some information in order to better understand how you arrived here.', Elrohir offered as an explanation.

"I'm as clueless as they are.', Cassie shrugged. "But I'll come. Aubrey?"

"I suppose...', I conceded hesitantly.

* * *

"Elladan? What has happened to your nose? Did you and Elrohir get into another fight?', Elrond asked worriedly as he walked around his desk to examine the red part of Elladan's face.

"No. I was assaulted by a book.', his son replied, sending me a meaningful glare. Elrond's upper lipped twitched, but quickly stilled when Elladan turned his gaze back to his father.

"You're the one who spied on Cassie and me!', I defended, my voice garnering the southern twang even more then it usually did.

"We thought you had heard us."

"I may have pointy ears, but the ability to hear things like a rabbit would hasn't exactly kicked in yet!', I protested.

Glorfindel raised an eyebrow. "You could not hear them?"

"No! They were like... James Bond or something!"

"The name is Bond.', Cassie imitated as she swished her blonde hair out of her eyes. "James Bond."

"That was actually pretty accurate.', I applauded. "But next time, do _not_ do the hair flip. That was like Bond meets Bieber."

We both shuddered. Oh the horror of those who had memories of Bieber Fever.

"Beaver?', Elrohir inquired, his nose scrunched in confusion.

"Bieber.', I corrected. "Teenage heartthrob. Don't know how, but he captured the heart of almost every girl across North America when he went viral on youtube. And before you even ask, I am not getting into what youtube is. That is a conversation that is waaaayyyy too complicated."

"I assume this Bieber captured your heart also?', Elladan teased. "Like this Colton?"

"Good grief! You two are worse than Mark! And he is almost always immature!', I groaned.

"Mark?', Elladan whispered to Cassie.

"Her twin.', she said as a way of explanation.

"Oh."

"I should think so. They are scarcely past adolescence themselves.', Glorfindel deadpanned, his eyes twinkling slightly as he watched us argue. "But I believe we were talking about your sense of hearing."

"More like lack of it.', I muttered. "How old are you two anyway?"

Elrohir quickly filled me in. "We came of age a nearly a decade ago."

"So... one-hundred and ten?', I guessed.

He nodded.

"That would be like nineteen in human years.', Cassie mused.

"I believe so."

"Hearing, little one?', Glorfindel cleared his throat.

"Oh. I can hear anything a human can hear, if that's what you're asking.', I answered.

"Strange. You should have exceptional hearing and eyesight. Unless..."

"Unless what Glorfindel?', Elrond interrupted.

"Do not take this the wrong way Elrond, but please hush!"

"Is there even a right way to take that?', the Lord of Rivendell wondered aloud.

"Just smile and wave, boys.', I grinned. "Just smile and wave."

"Have you noticed anything different?', Glorfindel directed towards me.

"No..."

"We will have to change that."

 _Okay... Wait. What?!_

"How the heck do you expect to do that?', Cassie asked before I had the chance.

"You have a strange vocabulary, little one. I only hope that heck, dang, and darn are not curses in your world. And as to changing her senses, we will simply have to train them."

"Train them? But what if I like my hearing the way it is?', I countered. "I do not want to end up back in my own world and have bionic hearing. There would be a constant hum from the electricity flowing through the wires, and I do not want to feel like there is a bee in my head all the time."

"I do not know exactly what you're future will entail, Aubrey, but I do know that it lies in Arda. There is no going back.', Elrond murmured apologetically.

I flinched. It was definite then; I would never see my home again.

"But what about Cassie? Is there no way to send her back home?"

"Child, I looked into your futures. Your's continued, but Cassie's... vanished."

"So she went back? In your vision, I mean."

"No. She perished.', he replied gravely.

I felt like someone had just punched me in the stomach.

"Why?', I croaked.

"Before you freak out, I am still here. Remember that okay? We both knew this was going to happen.', Cassie soothed. "And honestly, I'm not surprised. I'm going to die sooner or later."

"Then I'll die with you. I'm not going to be left here all alone."

"Too bad.', she shot back merrily. "Because I already grounded you from giving up your immortality."

"Then un-ground me. I am not going to be left here alone."

"You'll be fine. I'm not going to let you throw away your life because I went off and died on you."

 _What the heck? How did the conversation go from my sense of hearing to losing Cassie?_

"Ehem."

Cassie and I both turned to look at Elrond.

"Muriel is bringing food for a luncheon in a few moments. If you would rather dine in the hall that is understandable, but perhaps you would like to join us? We can discuss your arrival after we dine."

"That sounds good with me. Aubrey?"

"I'm not hungry." Cassie looked crestfallen, so I quickly tacked another sentence onto my answer. "But I'll stay anyway."

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want anything, Bree?', Cassie offered, holding up a tempting looking piece of chicken. I rolled my eyes before taking it from her. I went to take a bite before stopping, the food held halfway to my mouth.

"What's wrong now?', Cassie grumbled good-naturedly.

"Retainer.', I mumbled as I popped the metal and plastic out of my mouth.

Elladan was staring at the contraption in horror.

"What is that?!"

"It's a retainer. It keeps my teeth in place."

"Would your teeth fall out if you didn't wear it?"

Cassie snickered, later telling me that my facial expression was enough to make a stone-faced British soldier to crack-up.

"No!', I yowled. "I had my teeth moved and I wear this to keep them positioned correctly. I only have to wear it at night, at least until the bone grows back around my teeth properly."

"That sounds... more painful than I can imagine at the moment.', Elrohir cringed.

"Not really.', I shrugged. "My teeth moving was a gradual process, so my mouth would only be sore for small periods at a time."

"That still does not sound very pleasant."

"Sometimes it wasn't. For one, I could see up orthodontist's nose. And two, the dental hygienists long nails kept popping through the latex gloves." Seeing their confused faces, I clarified my words. "Think of it this way: an orthodontist is a healer for people whose teeth are badly crooked. A hygienist is the helper. Now can we please talk about something other than teeth?"

We finished eating before holding promised discussion, but we got no further to answering the question that had been on everyone's minds. Why were we here? And why hadn't we stayed in our own world?

* * *

An excited scream made me jolt out of bed and land on the floor the next morning. Rubbing my bleary eyes, I stumbled through the door that connected my room to Cassie's.

"What in the name of fried potatoes are you doing?', I wailed. She paused in the middle of jumping on the bed to beam at me.

"I found it! I found it! Oh thank the good Lord, I found it!"

"Found what?', I demanded tiredly. If she was going to wake me up before the crack of dawn I was going to know why.

"My phone charger!"

"Uh, Cassie? You do realize that middle earth has no electricity?"

"Yes. But it does have sunlight, and lucky for you, I have found my solar powered adapter! Ha! And you said I'd never need it!"

"I also said middle earth didn't exist.', I recalled wryly. "Yet here we are."

"Look on the bright side! I found my charger! Now we can listen to country music to our hearts content!"

"That's good, but I don't see the bright side. It's still dark outside."

Sarcasm seems to have taken control of my brain this morning. Cassie started to fire back a retort when the door flew open.

"We heard the screams. Is everyone alright?"

I glared at my friend.

"You should never scream in a household of elves!', I groaned into my hands. "Why on earth did you do that?"

"Because common sense only kicked in three seconds ago.', she said cheekily.

Muriel entered shortly after middle earth's new first responders.

Her eyes flickered from a grinning Cassie, to an upset me, to the worried twins.

"Out.', she growled, pointing to the door. I made to follow the twins out of the room, but she grabbed my arm and hauled me back inside.

"Oh no you don't, young lady. It is too early to be roaming about the halls, and you are most definitely not going to be seen like that."

I glanced down to see that I was dressed in a t-shirt and shorts. Whoops. While this may be considered conservative back home, dressing like this here was heavily frowned upon. How we were even allowed to enter Rivendell in our blue jeans and sweatshirts is a mystery to me.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Tolkien's in Tolkien's. Cassie and Aubrey, however, are mine.**

 **Important note: This is one of those weird in-between chapters. Just giving you a heads up.**

 **Many thanks to...**

 **LilactheDryad — (Surprisingly, I have a pretty good idea!)**

 **CodenameAgentC — (Aww! Thanks! And I messed up in my reply; Celebrian does not die, she sails.)**

 **The better twin — (You're so sweet! I really appreciate the way you stick with not only this story, but my other one, and I just have to say that you are awesome!)**

 **1 fan of pj . hp . lotrh . con . ra — (I can't wait to figure out how I should write it!)**

 **Me And Not You 1001 — (Wha la! I give you the next chapter!)**

 **And to all the reviewers who wish to know when Cassie is going to die... unfortunately, she _is_ going to die eventually, so I haven't let myself get to attached... *hides face in pillow before sobbing hysterically***

* * *

When we last left off... Oh yeah. I'm stuck in middle earth as a teenage mutant with no foreseeable way to get home. And just to add to the pile, my dad turns out to be an elf, which he failed to mention. This would make me a peredhil, which long story short means that if I choose to be immortal I watch my best friend die.

 _Oh sure. Living forever is going to be all rainbows and unicorns! As if._

I stabbed a piece of fruit with my fork and glared at it.

"Gosh, Bree. I come to eat the best breakfast I've had in years and I get to see you wreak havoc on your meal. Remind me to never make you mad. I can already see my murder in the headlines: Death by Silverware!" Cassie spanned her hands in the air to accompany her dramatics, waggling her eyebrows.

My scowl deepened.

"For heaven sakes Aubrey! I don't know what the heck is wrong with you!', she griped from her place beside me.

"What's wrong with me? You're the one who woke up all of Rivendell with your fangirl screaming this morning!"

"I found a _phone charger_ that will actually work in middle earth!"

"There is no use for smartphones in middle earth!"

"Unless you want access to all of your favorite music!"

"My point exact— what the heck!"

* * *

"What is that infernal racket!?"

Cassie and I had decided an outing was in order and had taken our bored selves to the gardens, bringing our phones along so we could listen to our extensive music collections. Unfortunately, our little adventure was interrupted by a very grumpy bard.

"I'm glad you appreciate the finer points in music.', I deadpanned, not even opening my eyes as I continued to relax in my sprawled position on the grass. I would be dead if Muriel decided to walk out here; we would probably have another one of our 'chats' on proper decorum.

"Whatever _that_ is, it's certainly not music!"

"It's called Skillet."

"No, it's called an abomination! How do you even listen to this– this rubbish? I cannot understand a word they are saying!"

I rolled over and snatched my phone, scrolling through the music. My tastes varied greatly, an effect of my diverse personality, I suppose. But among my favorites were several pieces of classical music —mostly violin scores—, a few albums of bluegrass and country (yes, there is a difference!), and a good bit of celtic music. Each genre was like a little piece of me.

I hit shuffle and laid back down, ignoring the sour-faced Lindir. I really hadn't thought of the effects our music would have on the poor bard, but it must have been a huge culture shock. He visibly relaxed when Enya's May It Be began to play, but immediately tensed again. I began to pay attention to the song, and was amazed to find that I understood the elven parts of the lyrics. Example: Mornie utulie meant... Oh crap.

" _Darkness has come_..."

 _Well that part of the song sounds slightly morbid when you think about it... And when you can't understand english it's probably much worse._

I sat bolt upright and quickly punched in a different song. Lindir had apparently just noticed the iphone in my lap (Seriously? And I thought elves were super perceptive! Where did he think the music was coming from?) and was staring at it in wonder.

"What is this strange metal object? Is it some type of magic?', he inquired as he eyed it.

"No. It's called technology."

He frowned, his impressive eyebrows drawing together.

"Technology?"

"Yes. And I may be counted as smart by some people, but I still haven't figured out how the little doodad works so do not even think about asking me that."

He pressed his lips into a firm line and gave me another irritated look at my rude manners. Apparently my 21st century teenager attitude wasn't endearing me to anyone; I really needed to start paying attention to Muriel's etiquette lessons.

"But I can explain the basic idea.', I added quickly, trying to smooth things over a bit.

 _These in-depth conversations about the modern world are really starting to get old._

* * *

I was still in a terrible mood after supper that evening when I wandered into the library to curl up in the two armchairs that Cassie and I had often occupied over the past few days. My friend had decided to call it a night early, and I was left to my own devices.

"Is something wrong?"

I glanced up from the book I was glowering at to see Glorfindel slip into the small area.

"Would you like a list?', I snorted dryly.

Wrong thing to say, by the way, because not even two minutes later I found myself working on a list. Apparently no one can sass the Balrog slayer and get away with it.

"Done.', I sullenly pronounced as I passed the sheet of paper to the blonde elf. He raised an eyebrow before passing it back to me.

"What?"

"Read it."

I scanned the words silently and he sighed with impatience.

"Aloud, if you please. I cannot decipher the strange tongue you write in."

 _I don't please, but I'm sure as heck not going to tell you that._

"One: I've been dropped into a totally different world. Two: I have to learn proper manners because my world has become barbaric, according to Muriel." The list continued on and on and on. "Twenty-two: My dad is an elf and he didn't tell me about it. Twenty-three: No one seems to know of said father, even though red hair isn't very popular in Rivendell. And twenty-four: I can't read a single elvish word and it's beginning to annoy me."

"Are you finished?', he smirked. How he had remained patient as I droned on about everything wrong with my life was beyond me.

"Quite. So, what was the point of this again?"

"Mostly to teach you a lesson.', Glorfindel chuckled.

I scrunched up my nose at that. He was starting to sound like my dad in a really weird way.

"But also to find out what has been bothering you. I do not understand what Wi-Fi is or why you need this 'social media' to survive, but I can certainly help you with some of the other items on your list."

"Such as?"

"I can inquire about reading lessons. I'm sure Erestor will be delighted to help."

"Noooo nooo nooo! I'm happy being illiterate!', I fibbed. I did _not_ want to be around Erestor anymore than I had to. Glorfindel obviously didn't buy my lie, and made that fact blatantly obvious.

"I doubt you would have spent the past hour and a half complaining about your reading abilities if you were happy with them. It is not wise to be untruthful; I have lived long enough to know a falsehood when I hear one."

 _Dang._

"And as for the finding of your father's identity, Elrond has been contemplating the matter."

My dad had obviously changed his name when he had come to my mother planet (I never thought those words would come out of mouth), so it was pretty darn hard to find any information. It didn't help that most elves with auburn hair resided in the Woodland Realm.

Glorfindel startled me when he finally broke the awkward silence with a grin as he clapped my shoulder.

"Meet me in the training fields at dawn tomorrow. We will begin training your senses."

"W-what?', I managed to splutter out before he strode away.

"I believe you heard me.', he tossed back.

 _This is not going to be good._

* * *

I _hate_ early morning wake-up calls. Muriel was, as always, in cahoots with Glorfindel, making sure I got to the training fields on time.

"Lord Glorfindel does not appreciate tardiness.', she scolded as I struggled to get dressed. She all but pushed me out of my bedroom and down the stairs.

The cool morning air made me shiver, reminding me how un-elvish I was. Apart from the shape of my ears anyway.

The sun was barely peeking over the horizon as Glorfindel met me with his confident stride.

"Today, we begin with balance."

I should have known that nothing good could come of those words. And I was incredibly right as the elf-lord disappeared— only to reappear moments later leading a horse.

Yep, this would not be good at _all_.

I took several nervous steps back as the light grey mare trotted closer.

"It is only a horse, little one. It will not hurt you."

"It's— it's big.', I swallowed, taking yet another step back.

He laughed, rubbing the horse's forelock affectionately as they stepped closer.

"What's so funny?', I ground out, scowling in his direction.

He didn't answer, only shook his head and said, "Come, I will help you mount."

"I am not getting on that thing."

"It is not a 'thing'. It is an animal, and a loyal one at that. Dúelin will not harm you.', Glorfindel calmly tried to reassure me.

"I am not getting on that horse.', I argued once more, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Must you be so difficult?', he chided. "This is a necessary skill."

"How does riding a horse have anything to do with balance?"

 _That was a stupid question. Can I get a witness?_

"Everything. We are training your ' _senses_ '. And riding a horse will hone your ' _sense_ ' of balance."

"So... I suppose we're not training the five senses? You know... sight, smell, touch, and hearing?"

"Elves have more than five senses, young one. You have much to learn."

 _Great. Just great._

"Uh—" _What's the right title again? Oh. Right._ "— Lord Glorfindel? I'm in a dress."

"I am not blind, child."

"Not that I'm riding anyway, but if I were, I couldn't ride in a dress."

"Why not?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"No."

I expelled a frustrated breath of air.

"I wouldn't be able to sit in the saddle wearing a dress!"

Understanding dawned on his face, and a deep vibration of laughter bubbled from his chest.

"Ladies ride sidesaddle, not astride."

 _That makes my decision a double heck no. _

"I'm not riding _either_ way."

"Why are you so frightened of riding a horse?"

"I'm not afraid of _riding_ , I'm afraid of _falling_."

"You should not be afraid of falling until you fall off of a cliff.', Glorfindel muttered wryly. "And that is not something I would recommend trying."

"Right. I'm still not getting on that horse."

"I will be by your side the entire time. You will not fall."

I thought about that for a moment.

"Fine. I'll give it a go."

* * *

"You lied.', I accused the Balrog slayer as Muriel dabbed some sort of weird herbal cream to a particularly nasty scratch that ran down the length of my arm. "I fell off of that blasted horse at least ten times!"

Glorfindel's eyes twinkled, and I just _knew_ he was secretly laughing at me.

"I was not prepared for how terrible a rider you were."

"I might have rode better if I had been allowed to ride like a regular person would, but noooo! You made me ride sidesaddle!"

"You are a lady.', Muriel scolded gently as she bandaged the injured arm. "And ladies must learn how to ride properly."

"What about Cassie?"

"Hey!', my friend protested. "Throw me under the bus why don't ya? I was quite happy being overlooked!"

"She will have her lessons before lunch.', Elrond smiled amusedly as he walked into the healing wards.

"Why is he here again?', I whispered to Muriel, who raised a finger to her lips as she concentrated on tying off the white gauze-like material.

"I am here, dear Aubrey—', Elrond began, unable to keep the amusement from his voice. I apparently need to learn how to whisper around elves. "—because for the first time in several years someone is actually in need of a healer. You seem to have the unlucky tendency to get into trouble no matter what the situation is."

"Murphy's law.', I shrugged.

"Thanks a bunch, Aubrey.', Cassie huffed, apparently still on the topic from several minutes ago. "Now I get to be beat up by a horse, too."

"The horse did not 'beat her up', Glorfindel protested as he rubbed the bridge of her nose. "She fell because she did not follow the instructions I gave her."

"That squirrel came out of nowhere! It's not my fault it scared the living daylights out of me!"

Cassie burst out laughing.

"You fell—', she wheezed. "—off of a horse because you saw a freakin' squirrel?"

"It was HUGE!', I yowled defensively.

"What was huge?"

I looked up to see the twins standing in the door way, their lips turned up in teasing smiles.

 _Why do they always seem to show up at the wrong moments?_

"If you two are here to give me a hard time you can go ahead and scaboodle back to wherever you came from. I am fresh out of southern grace."

"You never had any grace.', Cassie smirked. "Or else you wouldn't have fallen off of the horse in the first place!"

"Hey!"

"I am quite inclined to agree.', Glorfindel commented cheerily.

I gave an overly exaggerated pout before glancing at Muriel.

"Can I go now?"

"May."

" _May_ I go now?"

"Yes, you may. I will check your scratch again tonight."

"Thanks!', I bounced, giving her a hug before bounding out the door, the twins hastily stepping out of my way.

"Aubrey?"

"Yes?', I called back.

"Your reading lesson with Erestor begins after lunch."

"Darn it."

The last thing I heard was Glorfindel asking Cassie if she were sure that darn wasn't a swear word.

* * *

"This makes no sense at all."

"Nothing makes sense when you first attempt to learn it. Try to pronounce it again."

Learning Tengwar stinks. And when I finally run out of ink pens to use, it will stink even more. But learning a new language with Erestor... that's much, much worse than learning to write with a quill. The guy seriously gives me the creeps. He has this all-knowing look constantly plastered to his face, especially whenever I'm around. It's straight up weird.

"You are distracted."

"Huh?"

"You have slipped back into your own language again.', my tutor chuckled.

I glanced down at the paper to find that he was right. I had not only slipped back into english, but I had also doodled all over the cream colored parchment.

"Whoops."

Erestor only shook his head in mild exasperation.

"You may be excused, if you wish. It is almost time for supper."

"Thank the lord!', I grinned as I bolted out the library door.

"No running through the halls, Aubrey!', Muriel called as she dodged my running form.

"Aye, Aye, Captain Crunch!', I playfully saluted.

* * *

"So.', Cassie said, looking to begin a conversation as we plopped into the armchairs in the library alcove. They seemed to be our go-to place whenever things got too hectic.

"So."

"How'd it go today?"

"Well, my butt currently feels like it's going to fall off from riding a horse for two hours, I have a scratch that barely missed the need for stitches, and I have to relearn the alphabet. Anything else you want to know?"

She opened her mouth, then shut it thoughtfully.

"Come on, Cassie. You were going to say _something_.', I pressed.

"Have you noticed how polite everyone is around here?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Did you ever notice how we're kind of..."

"Neanderthals?"

"I was going to say impolite, but I guess that works too."

"Actually, I did notice that. And I don't think our attitudes have earned us any brownie points with anyone either."

"Do you think we could, I don't know, act a little less..."

"Like country bumpkins?', I supplied with a cheesy smile.

"Exactly."

"Hm. It will take some work. I mean, we are _rednecks._ It kind of runs in our blood."

"It runs in _my_ blood.', Cassie sniggered. "You're Irish and Elvish."

"But I grew up in Georgia! I have the southern twang!"

"Alright, alright!', she giggled. "I never said you weren't southern! I only implied that you didn't have it running through your blood! But seriously, Bree. We have _got_ to learn some manners."

"Agreed. I don't want to be stuck acting like Mark my whole life."

The reference to my brother had sort of popped out without me realizing it. Cassie shifted uncomfortably as I immediately dropped into thoughtful silence.

"You miss him, don't you?', she asked softly.

"Yeah. I even miss his stupid guinea pig that looks like Bugsy from that movie Bedtime Stories."

We laughed for a moment before sobering again and deciding to go to bed. But sleep was elusive, and we both spent a good part of the night thinking about our families.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that you recognize as Tolkien.**

 **Author's Note: For those of you who know that song by Alabama (Christmas in Dixie), it is _literally_ snowing in the pines of my backyard. Unfortunately, it's not exactly snow... it's sleet. Ick! Anyway, Merry Christmas! Here's an extra long chapter for the holidays! And FYI... if you're a guy and are easily embarrassed you might want to skip this chapter. At least the last part anyway! And I do not own the song!**

 **Many thanks to...**

 **LilactheDryad — (Oh! The mysteries of life!)**

 **The better twin — (Aww! Thanks for the awesome review!)**

 **Me And Not You 1001 — (Thanks!)**

 **CodenameAgentC — (Thanks! Your review gave me a good chuckle. And yes! That was totally a veggietales reference!)**

 **1 fan of pj . hp. lotrh . con . ra — (Ha ha! I had to look the word allusions up! But thank you for everything!)**

 **Nerdy Awkwardnes — (Thanks! Here's that update!)**

* * *

 _Gah, Aubrey! Pay attention! This is important!_

"When meeting a Lord or Lady the proper protocol... blah blah blah..."

I zoned out as Muriel began to go through the do's and do not's of meeting royalty. I mean, it's not like I'm ever going to need that... right?

"Aubrey? Are you alright, dear?"

"Huh?"

Cassie elbowed my ribs with a giggle.

"I asked if you are alright.', Muriel repeated.

"Oh. Yeah, why?"

"Your mind is not on the lesson."

I squirmed in the uncomfortable straight-backed chair.

"Muriel? Why do we need to learn this? I mean, it's not like I will ever meet a king or anything."

She sighed, clicking her tongue in admonishment.

"You are a guest of Lord Elrond, and will therefore be expected to attend certain events where there may be important figures. Now, please try not to stray from the lesson. Erestor will be here for your next lesson in a few minutes and I would really like to finish covering a few details."

I tried not to grumble as she began to drone on and on once more.

 _These lessons are so boring..._

* * *

I take it back. Seriously. I would much rather have Muriel and her etiquette lessons than sit here with Erestor like I have been doing for the past two hours. Cassie was supposed to be here too, but she managed to skip out, the little booger. I, unfortunate idiot that I am, was caught before I had the chance to sneak off.

"But the alphabet has twenty-six letters!"

"Your alphabet, perhaps. This one, however, has less."

"But... but how? Look! Look at that! Even your equivalent to 'a' is in the wrong place!"

Erestor gave me a weary look before placing the thick tome he had been reading aloud to the side.

"To find knowledge one must study.', he remarked as his gaze became serious.

"Yet to find wisdom one must observe.', I shot back before covering my mouth.

Instead of becoming upset with my snarky attitude, he raised an amused eyebrow as his lips formed a smug grin.

"Ah. Is this saying popular in your world?"

"My dad says it all the time if that is what you're asking."

"Hm." Erestor dipped his quill into the inkwell and quickly jotted something down before handing me the piece of parchment he had been working on. "Copy the letters using a quill again. And this time—', He gave a wry smile. "—this time be sure to use the ink blotter, at least until you are practiced enough not to leave blotches of ink everywhere. When I last had you copy something the ink bled through the paper because it was too thick."

"Oops."

"You may be free of my trying presence.', he chuckled, pushing his chair away from the oaken table we were seated at. "But if you see Cassie... tell her that she has double lessons tomorrow."

"Yikes. I do not want to be her.', I snorted as I carefully took the paper, lightly blowing on the ink to speed the drying practice.

"And I am sure she would say the same to you."

I glanced up sharply to see a knowing look gracing Erestor's features. Narrowing my eyes, I gave him a suspicious frown.

"Glorfindel spoke of something new he wants to try in your training tomorrow.', he explained, his eyes twinkling as I groaned.

"That _cannot_ be a good thing! It's only my second day for goodness sakes! How am I supposed to learn if he keeps changing things up on me?"

The advisor laughed.

"I believe he is trying to find what works best, Aubrey."

As I walked out of the library I had to pause for a moment when the thought hit me.

 _Erestor and I actually had a conversation without any... creepiness. Maybe I *am* paranoid._

* * *

Pressing my ear to the door of the music room, I listened carefully to see if anyone else was inside. Not hearing any movement, I cautiously opened the door, cringing as its hinges squealed.

"Huh. That needs to be oiled.', I mused as I stared at the small pieces of metal that had protested so loudly.

I hadn't gotten another chance to play the violin since the day I first met Erestor, as I now have lessons with Glorfindel in the early mornings, I was itching to play something, whether it was the ever annoying twinkle-twinkle little star or something more difficult.

After glancing around to be sure that no one else was in the room, I scurried over and picked up the instrument, taking the time to truly study it.

It was far more elegant than the violins back home, and lighter too. The wood was smooth and glossy, stained a deep burgundy and carved like a traditional violin, only it looked more... elvish. The instrument also lacked a chin rest, which had been blatantly obvious the first time I had played it. That didn't really come as a surprise though, as chin rests were still considered a modern addition back home.

Humming a tune under my breath, I tapped my foot a couple times to get in rhythm before I began to slowly move the bow over the strings, singing softly to myself as the notes were coaxed from the violin.

" _When you find yourself_

 _In some far off place_

 _And it causes you_

 _To rethink somethings_

 _You start to sense_

 _That slowly you're becoming someone else_

 _And then you find yourself_

 _When you make new friends_

 _In a brand new town_

 _And you start to think_

 _About settling down_

 _The things that would have been lost on you_

 _Are now clear as a bell_

 _And you find yourself_

 _That's where you find yourself_

 _Well you go through life_

 _So sure of where you're heading_

 _And you wind up lost_

 _And it's the best thing that could happen_

 _'Cause sometimes when you lose your way_

 _It's really just as well_

 _'Cause you find yourself_

 _That's when you find yourself_ "

The last notes died off and I sat in thoughtful silence for a few moments.

"I really need to find myself.', I smiled humorlessly. "Sitting around and moping sure isn't going to help anything."

"Perhaps if you listened to your own advice you would be wiser, little one."

"Holy cheese and crackers!', I yelped, clutching my chest as the voice startled me. "What is up with people scaring me while I'm here?"

Soft, tinkling laughter drew my attention to the golden haired elleth who stepped from the shadows.

"Forgive me, Aubrey. I did not mean to startle you."

I ducked my head, a blush coloring my cheeks as I realized who it was.

"My apologies, Lady Celebrian. I did not realize you were here."

"I see Muriel has made a small amount of progress with your lessons.', she observed lightly.

I flushed deeper.

"She had me learn how to apologize properly because I was certain to 'offend someone important'." I pulled a face at the memory of yesterday's lesson. "We practiced for a full _hour_."

"Muriel is far more lenient with your lessons than she ever was with mine.', Celebrian laughed merrily. "And to be honest, I rather like your odd mannerisms; they are strangely refreshing."

"Muriel taught you?', I blurted, ignoring the last part of her statement.

"Indeed. A rather hopeless endeavor it was too. My mother often despaired that I would never become a lady."

"I guess she had nothing to fear, huh?"

"I'm afraid there is still some unladylike behavior tucked somewhere underneath all of this frippery.', she grinned. "Would you like to walk with me, dear?"

Having nothing better to do, I gave an awkward nod and followed her.

"Do you play often?"

"The violin?', I questioned. Celebrian raised an amused eyebrow at my lack of common sense.

 _No, stupid! Of course she meant the violin! You certainly can't play anything else!_

I mentally berated myself as I nodded dumbly.

"I noticed you did not like to play in front of others."

 _Of course she would notice that._

"It feels sacrilegious.', I shrugged. "My dad and I always played together before I came here. Playing in front of anyone else... doesn't feel right, especially if I've just met them. It took me forever to even play in front of Cassie, and I would trust her with my life!"

"You play well, though I am sorry I listened if it made you uncomfortable.', she apologized. "Are there many violins where you are from?"

"Thousands, millions maybe."

"Yet here there is only one.', she sighed.

"I meant to ask Lindir about that, actually. Why is there only one?"

"I'm afraid I do not know. Erestor may, perhaps. He was good friends with elf who made it."

"Really?" I perked up at that juicy detail.

"I believe so, anyway. It was back when he and Elrond lived in Lindon, under the rule of Gil-Galad." Celebrian gave a smile of dreamy remembrance. "That was several years before I met Elrond..."

 _Eww. Cupid has been really, really busy. I haven't seen a face like that since I watched the rom-coms on Hallmark._

* * *

"Cassie!" I grabbed my friend's hand and hauled her to one of the less crowded tables that stood against the walls in the Hall of Fire. "Where have you been?"

"Where have _you_ been?', she countered. Rolling my eyes, I pulled out a chair and plopped down.

"I was reenacting a Lindsay Stirling video in the music room. Where were you?"

"Aubrey, you do know that normally the men pull out the chairs?"

 _She is totally trying to change the subject on me._

"Yeah. But do you see any men in a ten-foot radius? I'm not going to wait on someone to pull my chair out when I can do it just as well myself. That's stupid."

"Actually...', Cassie winced, pointing behind me. I whirled around, almost falling out of the seat from the unbalanced movement. My eyes narrowed on the twins, who both wore sheepish smiles.

"When did you two show up?"

"We followed you in."

"Dang! You're sneaky!"

"And you are as loud as a dwarf."

"I'll take that as a compliment. Fili and Kili are cute."

Cassie slapped her forehead before slumping it onto the table.

"You are an idiot.', she moaned.

"Who are Fili and Kili?', Elrohir asked, his brow furrowed in confusion at the unfamiliar names.

"Not relevant.', I smirked in answer to his question, making the twins exchange a look of mixed amusement and frustration.

"Dwarfs aside, do men not have a sense of decorum in your world?"

"Remind me why we are having this conversation again?"

"You pulled your chair out.', Cassie offered.

"Right. In our world... the best way to put it is that feminism killed chivalry."

"Feminism?"

"The fight for women's rights. But I'm not going to get into that."

Cassie accepted the chair Elladan offered, taking the seat on my left while Elladan took the seat on my right.

"Why aren't you guys with your dad? Isn't he normally here?', Cassie asked.

"Normally yes. But naneth was not feeling good, and ada decided that she needed to rest. He is with her, I believe."

"I thought elves don't get sick.', Cassie muttered.

"They normally do not. Which is why Elladan and I are so worried.', Elrohir replied.

"Hey Cassie!', I whispered in english, hoping she'd get the hint and reply in kind. "What do you call a three humped camel?"

"Pregnant?', she blurted (in english thankfully). She obviously understood what I was saying, her mouth forming an 'oh' as she picked up on the inside joke.

"It is incredibly irritating when you do that.', Elladan scowled.

"Do what?', I asked innocently.

"Speak in a language we cannot understand. What did you say?"

"If I wanted you to know I would have spoken in elvish, wouldn't I?', I beamed cheesily back at him.

He gave a childish pout, making me laugh and swat at him.

"You act like the annoying little brother I've never had. And that's not a good thing!"

"I thought you had a brother."

"I do. Mark's the older twin."

"And he doesn't let her forget it, either.', Cassie sniggered. I rolled my eyes and pinched her, which she promptly returned.

"Ouch!', I hissed, yanking my arm away from her and rubbing it tenderly. "That hurt!"

"It was just a small— oh."

"Yeah. 'Oh' is right.', I growled back, rubbing the sore spot.

Elladan moved forward to grasp my arm.

"What are you doing?"

"The scratch hasn't healed?"

"No!', I muttered trying to push the sleeve of my dress back over the scab. "It's only had since yesterday to heal!"

"It should have healed overnight.', he mulled. "Had ada known it would not he would have stitched it closed."

I barely contained a shudder at the idea of a needle piercing my skin.

"Ugh, I think I'll pass. But thanks."

"Elladan is right: it should have healed long ago.', Elrohir frowned as he leaned across the table to look at the object of his brother's perusal. I squirmed, pulling my arm away as I scooted back in my seat.

"Hey! Person bubble being violated here!', I protested.

"Just let them look at it, Aubrey. It can't hurt.', Cassie suggested as Elladan suddenly prodded the scab. I jumped, glaring at my friend.

"I beg to differ.', I said through clenched teeth. "But that hurts very much!"

The twins didn't even spare me a glance as they continued to examine the injury.

"I don't see why you are all freaking out so much!', I continued. "It's a doggone cut! It's not going to miraculously fix itself overnight because I. AM. NOT. AN. ELF!"

That was something that definitely got their attention.

"What do you mean?"

"Do I look like an elf? No! The only thing I have that remotely resembles you guys is the ears! And they don't even work! I'm clumsy, uncoordinated, I can't hear worth a flip, my face looks like a bomb full of freckles went off on it, and I don't heal quickly!"

"Are you done?', Elrohir laughed. "If you are, I believe you forgot something."

"What would that be?', I snapped, the sarcasm in my voice blatantly obvious.

"You have the ears, yes. But you also carry some talent when it comes to music, which you failed to mention.', he added smugly.

"Cassie!', I howled. "You told them?!"

She shook her head 'no'.

"Cassie is blameless. My mother is the one who mentioned it, only in passing though."

'Sorry', I mouthed to my best friend. She only grinned back at me.

"Naneth said you have a beautiful voice, though she could not understand the language you were singing in."

"Thank God for small miracles.', I scowled half-heartedly.

"If you have a talent you should not hide it.', Elladan commented thoughtfully. "Especially if you play and sing with the harmony my mother praised you for."

"I've been telling her that for years!', Cassie put in oh-so-helpfully.

"Thanks for the deep conversation.', I laughed. "But there is no way I'm playing in front of anyone. Your mother just kind of stumbled in on me while I was singing. Rather embarrassing, actually."

* * *

"Good morning, Aubrey.', Erestor greeted without looking up as he sorted through the books and parchments on his desk. "Can I help you with anything?"

It was the two week anniversary of Cassie and I waking up in middle earth, and I had purposefully searched Erestor out after my lesson with Glorfindel early in the morning.

"Who made the violin?"

His busy hands faltered for a moment before he continued to stack the papers, giving me an odd look in the process.

 _Darn. I thought we were through with the creepy 'I-know-something-you-don't' looks._

"An old friend of mine. Why do you ask?"

"I was wondering why there was only one."

"I wish I knew.', he said with a dour smile.

"Well... do you know where I can find your friend? So I can, I don't know, ask him to help me make a violin so I don't have to be afraid of messing his up?"

"I am afraid I can not help you in that matter. I do not know where he is."

I worried my lip, peeling the chapped skin off with my teeth.

"Do you have the slightest idea? I really don't want to mess his stuff up, even if Lindir said I could play it."

"Amarthan disappeared from Lindon over a thousand years ago, Aubrey. He placed the violin in my care, though I never had any use for the thing. You may have it if you would like, until he returns. _If_ he returns, that is."

"Really?', I squealed, barely containing a giddy hop.

The advisor rolled his eyes.

"I would not have offered if I had not meant it. Now, I believe we have lessons in an hour's time?"

 _That must be the polite way of saying get the heck out of my study before I kick you out myself._

I beamed at Erestor before bouncing out of his office. Maybe the guy isn't so bad. Key word being _maybe_.

* * *

"Muriel?"

"Yes, little one?"

"Would you please tell Glorfindel I'm not coming today?"

"Is something wrong?"

"Sorta.', I groaned in embarrassment. "I'm having... womanly problems."

The older elleth looked confused for a moment before an understanding look dawned on her face.

"Bless your dear little heart.', she murmured, rubbing my shoulder in a comforting gesture. "Of course I will. Can I do anything else?"

"Um... I don't exactly have anything for... it."

She laughed as the blood rushed to my cheeks.

"Alright. I'll be back in a few minutes."

So I waited. And I waited. And then I waited some more. And then... I don't even want to think about what happened next. I can honestly say that I have never been so mortified in my entire life.

"I honestly don't understand ellyn sometimes! I told you she was not feeling well and you refuse to believe me and insist on seeing her yourself!"

Muriel's slightly angry voice carried through the wooden door of my bedroom. I flopped back onto the pillow with a frustrated growl as Glorfindel's voice was also heard. Whatever this argument was about, I knew it concerned me and with the state I was in now... that was not a good thing.

"Aubrey? May I come in?"

"No!', Muriel shouted. "She is a lady for heavens sakes! You cannot go in there!"

"I only wish to see to her well-being! Muriel, you are being ridiculous!"

"I am not!"

"Yes, you are. Now move."

"No!"

I heard scuffling outside the door.

"Move!"

"I am staying right here!"

"Then I will move you!"

"You will not! Elrond! Elrond! Glorfindel is being... himself again!"

 _Oh good grief! Muriel sounds like a spoiled three year old!_

"I find that highly offensive!', the Balrog slayer grouched.

"You are both acting like elflings. For Valars sake! Just let him see her, Muriel! Then you can throw him off of the waterfall for all I care!', Elrond's voice came from down the hallway.

"It is highly improper! You are unmarried!', she sniffed.

"You are being beyond ridiculous. She is only a mere child! Let me past."

"I have already given you my answer."

"Stop waving that bag in my face! I am older than you, I'll have you know!"

 _Ha! Glorfindel must be desperate if he just pulled the 'respect the elders' card._

"Only if you count the years before you were reborn!"

"Humph!', Glorfindel huffed before the hall became quiet again. "So... what's in the bag?"

"Something to help Aubrey feel better. If you would only leave I would be able to give it to her."

"If you tell me what is wrong with her I will leave.

"..."

I heard a the unmistakable sound of clasps opening and then there was silence. Weird. Awkward. Silence.

"I do not understand."

"Oh please, Glorfindel! Surely you were given the 'talk' as a child."

A low chuckle rumbled through the air. I face palmed, my hands covering my heated cheeks as I realized just where this conversation was going.

"I don't need you to tell me how I came into the world! My parents muddled that up enough, thank you. What I do not understand is why she needs... _those._ "

Another awkward pause.

 _I'm sure every elf in Rivendell heard this conversation. I am *never*never* coming out of my room again._

"Surely you know how humans..." Muriel's voice dropped so low even I could not hear the next part of her explanation, thank the powers above.

"But she is not human! She is elven!"

"Half-elven! And she has not made the choice yet, Glorfindel!"

"That would explain much. It is no wonder her senses have not changed; I have struggled for days to find the perfect solution to bring out her elven nature, when it turns out that she has not accepted it yet!"

"You are the densest elf I have ever met!', I heard Muriel retort, followed by the sound of a sharp slap.

"ELROND! MURIEL HIT ME AGAIN!', Glorfindel roared.

"I do not blame her one bit!', the Lord of Rivendell shot back. "Now will you both stop shouting at one another and let the poor girl get some rest? If this is that time of the month, she does not need two bickering elves outside her quarters!"

 _Yep. I am definitely not coming out now. Even the elves in the undying lands probably heard Elrond shouting. Not to mention everyone else in Rivendell. Which means... Crap. The twins are never going to let me forget this._


	10. Chapter 10

**Many Thanks To...**

 **LilactheDryad , Me And Not You, The better twin, and CodenameAgentC. **

* * *

"The stars are beautiful tonight.', Cassie began as she walked into my room and plopped down on the white quilt that spread over my bed.

"Hm.', I muttered half-heartedly in response as I sat up and leaned against the dark wood of the bed's headboard.

"You should go see them..."

"No."

"But why not, Aubrey?', she whined comically. "You've been cooped up in your room for three days! It'll be good for you!"

"The stars aren't the same anymore, Cassie. They're different, and they—', I swallowed past the lump in my throat. "—they remind me that I can't go home."

"You're going to have to make a choice soon."

"I know that!', I snapped back irritably. "I wish everybody would stop pressuring me! I don't have to become an elf if I don't want to!"

"I wasn't talking about _that_ choice. I was talking about accepting the fact that we are actually here.', Cassie huffed, folding her arms across her chest as she gave me a well-meaning glare. "But if you want to talk about it..."

"I just... I'm struggling. I mean, my dad _lied_ to me for eighteen years!"

"He didn't lie, Aubrey. Sure, he didn't tell you— but he didn't lie either."

"It kinda makes sense though. He loves nature to the point he's the neighborhood hippie and he is kinda... majestic.', I tacked on for Cassie's benefit. She grinned back at me, obviously recalling the conversation in Elrond's study. "But why didn't he tell me?"

"Maybe he figured you wouldn't believe him. Think about it for a minute. If he had randomly walked up to you and was all like 'I'm from the world you know as Middle Earth', would you think he was telling the truth?"

I laughed at Cassie's impersonation of my dad.

"No! I would think he fell into the looney bin!"

"Exactly!" She paused for a moment. "You should go see them, Bree. They really are beautiful tonight.', she whispered softly as she slipped out of the room.

* * *

"Star gazing?"

"Yes.', I replied, not even turning to see who it was that had come out onto the veranda. "Cassie thought it would help."

The night air was cool, not to the point where I would be needing warmer clothes, but enough to make me shiver slightly. The moon shone a pale white hue against the sky, while the stars were twinkling lights that danced around it.

"And did it?"

Breathing the twilight air deeply, I slowly looked at Elrond.

"I don't know. I don't exactly feel any different."

"Your friend is worried for you, Aubrey.', he murmured quietly.

"She shouldn't be.', I grumbled. "I'll be fine— I just need some time to process things."

"Cassie only wants what is best for you.', he asserted casually. "And she does have the right to be concerned. You have had quite a few people anxious for your well-being these past few weeks." The elf gazed at me for a few moments. "I think... it would help if you spoke of it?"

"I miss it.', I admitted softly, blinking back the tears that had been held back for so long. "I miss my family, and our house in the mountains... the wind whistling through the Georgia pines... and the smell of southern magnolia flowers."

"Magnolia flowers?"

" _Magnolia grandiflora_.', I smiled, remembering the flower of the south. "It grows near moist areas where I'm from, and the tree produces these white, waxy flowers— my mom had them for her wedding. I thought I would one day have them too but..." I trailed off and gave my head a shake. "I'm sorry, Lord Elrond. I shouldn't be boring you with my problems."

"I am not annoyed with you in the least, if that is what you are thinking, _penneth_. Indeed, it is a relief that you have finally opened up to someone."

I hummed thoughtfully in response, toying with the sleeve of my dress as I returned my gaze to the sky.

"I want to feel normal again.', I whispered aloud, finally breaking the awkward silence. "I wish I didn't have to choose which life to live... I wish that someone would take the decision out of my hands." An unbidden tear welled up in my eye and I quickly swiped it away, hating the thought that I was losing it in front of the elf lord.

"That is one of the burdens of growing older, Aubrey. One must learn to make their own decisions, and to do so wisely.', Elrond replied sagely, giving me a polite nod as he retreated back inside, leaving me to ponder over his words.

* * *

The music room seemed to be abandoned during the late nights and early mornings, as I found after I returned from viewing the stars. Not being able to fall asleep after an hour or two of tossing and turning, I finally rose from the comfortable mattress and tiptoed to the place I so often sought solitude at.

The violin laid where it normally sat, and I debated on whether or not I should bring it back to my room or simply continue to play where I normally did. Deciding to do neither, I gently picked up the instrument and carried it out to one of the many gardens that surrounded the buildings of Rivendell. Tucking the richly colored wood beneath my chin, I moved the bow with careful precision over the strings.

 _Feeling my way through the darkness_

 _Guided by a beating heart_

 _I can't know where the journey will end_

 _But I know where to start_

 _They tell me I'm too young to understand_

 _They say I'm caught up in a dream_

 _Life will pass me by if I don't open up my eyes_

 _And that's fine by me_

 _Wake me up when it's all over_

 _When I'm wiser and I'm older_

 _All this time I was finding myself, and I_

 _Didn't know I was lost_

As the tempo increased to a steady thrum, I began to pour my frustrations into the tune, dancing merrily with the music I had created. The leaves of the trees brushed softly against my hair as I danced underneath them, the auburn locks twirling in a dizzying motion behind my back as I spun.

 _I tried to carry the weight of the world_

 _But I only have two hands_

 _Hope I get to travel the world_

 _But I don't have any plans_

 _Wish I could stay forever this young_

 _Not afraid to close my eyes_

 _Life's a game made for everyone_

 _And love is a prize_

 _So wake me up when it's all over_

 _When I'm wiser and I'm older_

 _All this time I was finding myself_

 _And I didn't even know I was lost._

I skipped the chorus, allowing the song to die on my lips. A tiny grin made the corners of my lips tip upward, and I realized that the music had created an outlet for the onslaught of emotions I had been experiencing, making my mood lighten considerably. Happy with my newly stabilized attitude, I left the garden and went back to my quarters to gain some much needed rest.

* * *

Several nights later Elladan laid with his legs crossed at the ankles, his hands clasped on his abdomen as he stared at the ceiling of the room he shared with his twin. Something plagued his mind, something he could not place until he had had some time spent in deep contemplation. Frowning, he mused over the odd thought that had entered his mind the night he noticed Aubrey's scratch had not healed. Her eyes were familiar, like they were something he had seen before. Not the color of her eyes mind you, but the shape of them. It bothered him that he could not place their origin.

"Elrohir?', he whispered into the darkness, receiving no answer from his twin. Sighing, he hurriedly sat up, stretching out his taut muscles as he did so. An image of Aubrey, doubled over in a fit of laughter, flashed briefly through his mind, making him smile slightly before he banished the thought— what was the use when they obviously could not go a single hour without making a jab or jest at one another's expense? Why, only today he had teased her about the 'incident' that had taken place several days ago, making her cheeks flush a bright red. The particular argument which had followed his rather insensitive comments had almost ended in a physical struggle; if Glorfindel had not arrived when he did Aubrey might have done more than spit back harsh retorts to his teasing. The seneschal had quite literally knocked some sense into them— clocking their heads together hard enough to jolt some reason into their adolescent-behaving minds. His father had not been pleased with the situation, having given Elladan a strict chewing out while Aubrey was no doubt receiving the same treatment from Muriel.

Giving a dry chuckle at the memory, Elladan tilted his head to the side, listening for any sign that Aubrey was playing the violin again. He had found that the girl was extremely self-conscious of her ability to coax melodies from the instrument that had long laid abandoned in the music room, and this fact made him painfully aware that if it were brought to her attention that others could hear her playing at night she would most likely refuse to continue with her nightly habit. So he simply kept the matter quite, mentally labeling the subject as a taboo that would not be broached.

As he had expected the soft, lilting notes that Aubrey usually played on the stringed instrument floated pleasantly to his ears, though the language she sang in sounded harsh compared to the tongue of the elves. Listening to the pleasing mix of notes, Elladan slowly drifted back to sleep.

* * *

 ** _Week Three in Rivendell..._**

Cassie skipped out on lessons for the third time this week, though it seems like I'm the only one who still notices. Erestor does not seem bothered by it in the slightest, as long as she makes up for the days lost, but he will not tell me where she goes whenever she skips out. In fact, it seems as if everyone evades my question when I inquire where my friend is— which is beyond frustrating sometimes.

Blowing out a breath of exasperated air, I slowly made my way to the training fields where I was to meet Glorfindel. He has decided to continue riding lessons, meaning I recently had to reacquaint myself with his mare, Dúelin. I am not overly fond of the animal but she seems like a sweet creature, as long as I am not on top of her that is.

I had barely reached the outdoor paths when I was unexpectedly picked up and whirled around at a sickeningly fast pace, making my stomach drop and clench.

"Hey!', I squeaked, wriggling from my new perch. "Put me down!"

My wishes were followed, and I watched —dumbstruck— as a giddy Elladan danced down the stone paved trail I was following.

"What the heck is wrong with him?"

"Our mother has informed us of some rather joyous news." I spun around to see Elrohir smirking widely as his sibling continued to dance down the pathway in a ridiculous manner. "It appears we will soon be blessed with a little sister. Sadly, Elladan has gone crazy with the happiness of no longer being the youngest and is currently making a fool of himself."

"Yikes.', I grinned.

"So far you have been the only unfortunate soul to cross his path, but I have no doubt that there will be more than one person complaining of dizziness before the night is over.', he added, nodding in Elladan's direction to prove this valid point. I pivoted around in time to see the the object of our discussion fling his arms around a puzzled Lindir and spin the bard around in an overzealous manner. The poor musician leaned heavily against a tree after he was placed on the ground once more, his lips open slightly in a pant of surprise. I giggled and, after waving good-bye to Elrohir, continued on my way, making sure to steer clear of the elated elf that was driving everyone in Imladris bonkers.

* * *

 **A/N: A little shorter than I would have liked, but at least I updated! Please drop a review, and if you happen to feel like it, I have some other stories up now— including a new Hobbit fic that I have been working on for a while!**

 **—SweetDixie.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Sorry for not updating in such a while! Things just kinda piled up and I fell behind! But get ready, 'cause things are about to get crazy! And here is a super long chapter just because I feel so bad for being away!**

 **Many thanks to...**

 **Tatumaple** **— (Sweet! Thank you so much for leaving a review!)**

 **Me And Not You 1001** **— (Ha! Yes, I thought of offing Cassie like that, but there is one problem... Celebrian's capture would not take place until several hundred years later!)**

 **Eragon** **— (Thanks! I'm so glad you are checking my other stories out!)**

 **The better twin** **— (Thanks! I'm glad you enjoyed it!)**

 **Nerdy Awkwardnes** **— (Ooo! Yes! I can't wait until I finish this story!)**

 **1 fan of pj . hp . lotrh . con . ra** **— (Get ready for a plot twist in the next few chapters! And I can not** ** _wait_** **to write about how everyone dotes on an elfling Arwen!)**

* * *

"When is someone going to tell me where she's disappearing to? Everyone seems to know but me!', I mourned, banging my head against the wall, my friend having managed to slip away from me again. Time was slowly crawling by in Rivendell, and still I could not figure out where Cassie went almost every day, and we have been here for three months! I would have been more worried had she acted unhappy, but she seemed even more chipper than her usual self! It was a so confusing!

"Aubrey? What on earth are you doing, child?"

I blinked stupidly at Muriel for a moment before bursting into frustrated tears and running blindly through the halls, leaving a very puzzled elleth behind me.

* * *

"Aubrey? What is the matter? Muriel said you ran off before she could ask you what happened..." Elladan trailed off when Aubrey's blotchy face popped up from where it had been tucked into her knees.

"Go 'way.', she mumbled, repositioning her head so she could glare at him. Tear stains were still evident on her cheeks, stirring his sense of compassion as he gazed thoughtfully at her. With a sigh, he plopped down in the green grass beside the upset girl.

"Do you want to talk about it?', Elladan tried gently.

The only answer he received was a tear-filled sniff.

"It may help..."

"Why do you care?', Aubrey grumped. "All you're gonna do is tease me about it."

"Contrary to what you may think, Aubrey, I do not live to make others miserable.', he chuckled. "And I apologize if my teasing makes you uncomfortable. I simply find it fascinating that you are unafraid to voice your thoughts where other ellith are usually meek, and I cannot help trying to bring that side of you to the surface."

"Gah! You can't apologize!', she yowled in response, furthering his growing sense of confusion. "You have to stay mean so I can be mad at you!"

"Oh really?', Elladan smirked. "And why do you want to be mad at me?"

"Because you'll..." Her voice dropped at the last part of the statement, making him lean forward.

"Speak louder, Aubrey."

"Because you'll make me spill my guts if you're nice!', she finally relented, burying her head into her knees again. The ellon shook his head, his expression warring between disbelief and humor.

"I suppose that is a phrase from your home meaning that you will talk?', he said, smiling slightly as she groaned into the fabric of her skirt.

"Fine.', Aubrey growled.

"Fine what?"

"Fine, I'll tell you what's bothering me.', she retorted, her tone sounding blatantly snarky.

"Oh?', he inquired, testing the water.

"Cassie is just so happy!"

Elladan blinked at the ginger haired female in shock.

"And that is a bad thing?"

"It is when I can't figure out why! Cassie seems like she can get over anything in a heartbeat, yet even she would take awhile to bounce back if she found out she couldn't go home— which she did!" Aubrey's fingers busied themselves by picking at the grass, pulling the blades up by the fistfuls in her frustration.

A slow smile spread across his face: he knew exactly why Aubrey's friend was so happy. He was only surprised that Aubrey herself did not know, until he remembered that Cassie had requested them to keep the matter quite until she had had a chance to speak with Aubrey.

"It's like... it's like she's in love or something!', Aubrey finally blurted, tilting her head to stare at him in utter bafflement. She stared at him, looking like she was weighing something in her mind.

"Oh.', she breathed. "Cassie's in love. Isn't she?"

His silence did nothing but strengthen her theory, and the hurt on her face surprised Elladan, making him wonder exactly why she was so upset about Cassie's situation.

"I'm gonna lose her.', Aubrey moaned. "She's going to go away and get married and I'm going to be here all alone!"

Fresh tears began to spill out of her hazel eyes, and Elrond's son bit his lip, trying to decide the best course of action. Finally deciding that Aubrey was simply in need of comfort, he scooted over and wrapped an arm around her, letting her sob into his grey-blue tunic. Her chest was heaving with sobs while he rubbed gentle circles on her back, and he was at a loss for what to say. What could he say? He had no experience with crying women! He did not have to ponder the matter long though, for Aubrey quickly solved the problem by pulling back and staring at his tunic is dismay.

"Oh noooo!', she wailed, rather comically I might add, though she did not mean to. "I bawled all over your clothes!"

"It will wash out.', he murmured with a small grin. "I have probably had worse things on me."

"But- But I blew snot all over you!"

"It's all right, Aubrey.', Elladan laughed. "I am sure I will manage to remove it." He dug into his pocket and retrieved a handkerchief, offering it to her with an understanding smile.

She pulled a face at the fact that he probably needed it more than her, but accepted the peace offering anyway, using it to brush the tears off of her face and wipe the moisture out from under her nose.

"Sorry. I'm acting ridiculous.', Aubrey apologized glumly.

"Do not apologize for showing honest emotion.', Elladan chided. "I am glad I could act as your confidant."

"Yeah.', she sniffed. "Thanks for that."

He smiled again, before a thought made his expression grow serious.

"Mid-Year's day is tomorrow...', he began hesitantly, feeling rather awkward. "Which means there is to be a festival celebrating the longest day of the year. Perhaps you would like to come? I would escort you of course... and maybe introduce you to a few other elves?"

"Does Mid-Year mean summer solstice?', she asked curiously. Her swollen eyes were slowly returning to normal, and her face was no longer as red and puffy as it had been.

"Perhaps, if this that is what you call the longest day the year."

"Yep.', Aubrey muttered, a smile coming to her lips for the first time during their conversation. "Everything is so different here... especially the things in the sky, so I didn't know if there was even such a thing as summer solstice here..."

"Apparently there is.', he said with another laugh. "Will you come?"

"Okay."

"So that is a yes?"

"Of course it is, you dork."

"Dork?"

"Um... it was a compliment?"

* * *

"Cassie? Do you want to go sit in the library so we can talk?"

She looked up and gave me a bright smile.

"Of course."

We found the small alcove that had so often found itself playing the role of our 'safe spot', and rapidly seated ourselves in the comfortable armchairs for a heart-to-heart.

"Aubrey', Cassie began indecisively, only to pause nervously and send me a pleading look. "I— I have something to tell you.', she finished lamely.

"Cassie.', I sighed, rubbing my forehead. "Why on earth did you not just tell me?"

She blinked in confusion for a moment before she gave me a sheepish grin.

"I was afraid you wouldn't be happy with the idea." Her fingers nervously picked at a loose thread.

"You're in love!', I scoffed. "Why on earth would I not be happy for you?"

"So you'll meet him?', she squealed. "And you won't try to scare him off?"

I rolled my eyes.

"Like I'd really do that.', I huffed. "But please... just tell me next time?"

She giggled.

"I don't think there _will_ be a next time!', she laughed. "He... he asked to marry me!"

"What?!', I yelped, almost falling out of my seat. "You've known each other for how long, and he's already talking marriage?!"

"Of course silly!"

"But- but you're eighteen!" My mind flashed back to earlier when I had bemoaned of Cassie marrying and moving far away... maybe the idea wasn't so far fetched.

"Legal adult.', Cassie reminded with a grin. "And apparently women usually get married at a much younger age here."

"Just who is this male that has 'absconded' with your heart?', I said, putting on the dramatics. "He must be extra special if you're thinking about marriage after only knowing each other for a few weeks."

"Algân is... wonderful.', she sighed dreamily. "He's tall... handsome, of course, and he has the cutest accent."

"What kind of name is Algân?', I snorted.

"Hey!', she said, jumping to his defense. "It means 'sturdy warrior'!"

"In what?', I snickered. "A messed up version of pig latin?"

"No, stupid.', she grinned. "He's a man of the west... from the kingdom of Arnor."

"Really?', I gaped. "Arnor is still around?"

"Yes.', she said with a small groan. "I thought you were an expert on this Tolkien stuff?"

"I am not!', I protested. "I just... remember certain things..."

"You do know you're one of the only people to actually read the appendices?"

"Yeah. Lot of good it did me, huh?"

"In some ways.', Cassie smiled. "Did you know Isildur's son is still the king?"

"No, I did not." I sat still for a moment mulling that tidbit over while Cassie danced around in celebration of knowing something I did not. Rolling my eyes, I asked her a more serious question.

"Did you say yes?"

"To what?"

"To Algân's—" I paused to snicker at the name again, making Cassie give me a mock glare. "—proposal?"

"I... I told him I would give him my answer at the festival tomorrow night."

"And what are you going to tell him?', I pressed, eager for details.

"I was going to see what you thought of the idea first.', she mumbled, almost turning shy. "I don't want to make you unhappy. If we do get married I would have to move to his home in Fornost... He is apparently an important figure there... a diplomat, I think."

"I know this sounds like some cheesy disney movie...', I said quietly. "But I think you should listen to your heart and just go for it. I mean, it's kind of obvious that you are in love. You've been acting like you've seen a unicorn in the rainbows."

"Really?', Cassie whispered. "You won't be upset?"

"Cassie, I wouldn't stand in your way. You know that." I _do_ want her to stay with me, but what kind of friend would I be if I was an obstacle in the way of her happiness?

"I guess I was worried over nothing, huh?', she said giddily, her eyes twinkling in excitement.

"Yep." But I, on the other hand, had a whole lot to worry about. Elrond had foreseen Cassie dying in Middle Earth... but how? Old age? Sickness? An accident? Did it have something to do with this man she was to marry? I watched her dance happily out of the library, a tear escaping my eye as she skipped out of sight.

* * *

Erestor knew quite well that Elrond had a lot on his plate with the upcoming festivities, but something had been on his mind for quite awhile of late, and he fully meant to discuss it with his employer. So after a filling supper, he purposely searched him out, ending up in the ellon's office.

"I believe we should send an envoy to Greenwood.', he declared bluntly, forsaking any greetings that normally took place.

"Oh?" Elrond raised an amused eyebrow. "And what has brought on this sudden interest in diplomacy? Surely it cannot be the embassy that King Valandil sent? Or perhaps it is not an interest in politics at all... perhaps it is an interest in your pupil?"

"It has nothing to do with Cassie.', Erestor said glibly, grinning back at Elrond's knowing look.

"Yet it has everything to do with Aubrey.', Elrond nodded. "I see." He paused for a moment before shaking his head. "Actually I do not see at all. What does an envoy being sent to Greenwood have to do with your student?"

"I know who she is."

"Don't we all?', the Lord of Rivendell chuckled.

"Yes, but I know who her father is.', Erestor insisted.

Elrond sat in silence as Erestor explained, rubbing his forehead thoughtfully.

"And you believe this to be true?', he asked seriously. "You believe that her family resides in the Greenwood and that they are—"

"Yes.', the advisor impatiently interrupted. "And to prove my theory we need to send an envoy to Greenwood, or at least send Aubrey there."

"Erestor...', Elrond sighed. "We have not sent a party to Thranduil's Halls since the war with Sauron. The elves who live in that forest have grown isolated... they no longer give their trust easily, even to those of their own kind. I cannot think of anyone who would not be grudgingly welcomed into the Woodland Realm, and I do not wish to weaken the ties we already have by sending someone that could be seen as an 'invader'."

"You have forgotten that I am friends with Oropher's kin.', he reminded Elrond. "I have known Thranduil for a long time, and his queen I have known for far longer than that."

"Of course you would.', Elrond grumbled. "I suppose... if you were to lead the party I could allow it."

* * *

"Aubrey! What am I gonna do? I can't go to the dance like this!"

Cassie had barged through the door that connected our room, well on her way towards having a meltdown. Love must do some crazy stuff to people if my best friend is suddenly in tears over the dress Muriel sent. A DRESS! Cassie has always been the one to bounce back quickly, never letting anything stop her, but tonight... yikes. She was going to need some serious help.

"Cassie, you look wonderful.', I said. "Allan is going to be speechless."

"His name is Algân!', she howled.

"You say potato, I say tomato.', I grinned. When she did not stop her hysterics I sighed: maybe it was time for a new tactic.

"The dress looks beautiful on you, Cassie.', I assured her. "But if Algân loves you it won't matter what you look like!"

"But what if he thinks I look ugly?', she bawled.

 _Great. Just great! Middle Earth better look out: there is a emotional southern chic on the loose._

"Look, I haven't met your boyfriend yet, but he better love the way you look or I'll simply knock some sense into him the good ol' Irish way.', I huffed, giving her a toothy grin. "But you won't know what he thinks until you see him!"

A firm knock came from Cassie's room, making her squeeze my hand tightly.

"Ouch!', I hissed, shaking my arm from her vice-like grip. "Loosen up, will ya?"

Her eyes were glued nervously to the connecting door, and for a few seconds I was sure she was going bolt like a frightened deer.

"I can do this.', Cassie finally breathed, though she still looked a bit pale. "Right?" Her eyes swiveled to me, imploring me to answer for her.

"Of course you can.', I laughed, pushing her through the door. "Go and meet your boyfriend."

"Please don't call him that when you meet him.', she pleaded. "It sounds so weird!"

I pulled a face, sticking my tongue out at her instead of making a saucy retort.

"Have fun.', I cackled, moving to the shut the connecting door.

"You're not coming?', Cassie cried, giving her blonde hair a nervous tug.

"No, silly! I'm just not going with you. But I still fully expect an introduction to this man tonight! I have to know if he's good enough for my Cassie Poo!"

"Oh lord.', she griped in reply. "Don't say that either."

"Whatever.', I teased. "Just go answer the door. Allan is going to think you aren't home."

"It's Algân!', she called, correcting me as I shut the door in her face.

"Phew. Glad that's over." I slumped against the door, curling my legs underneath me as I sat there for a moment.

"Crap!', I howled, leaping to my feet. "Cassie said it was dance! What the heck was I thinking?! I can't dance!"

A knock on _my_ door only sealed my doom.

"Elladan better NOT ask me to dance.', I growled, stalking towards the entryway.

* * *

Elladan blinked in surprise when the door to Aubrey's chamber was flung open with a vigor that was akin to frustration. A scowl had turned her lips down in a rather cute pout, making him bite back a smile at how childlike she looked.

"No dancing tonight.', she bit out tersely, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Alright." He frowned, confused by her behavior for what seemed like the hundredth time that week. "May I ask why?"

"I have two left feet.', she admitted begrudgingly.

"You seem to walk perfectly fine.', he teased, trying to alleviate the odd conversation so that it took on a less irate tone.

"It's not that I'm clumsy... I'm just clumsy while dancing. I can't get the steps right." Aubrey seemed to fidget for a minute. "Unless _I'm_ the one that's making the movements up.', she finished with a grin. "Or if it's the cha-cha slide. _That_ I can handle."

"What is the cha-cha slide?', he questioned curiously.

"Um... nothing you would know. I doubt you would like it anyway; it's a dance that goes with this song... and Lindir thinks that my music is an instrument of Morgoth."

"Ah.', he laughed. "He mentioned your odd music box in passing to Ada. He said it grated on his ears worse than an army of dwarves ever could."

"Should I be insulted?', Aubrey said, a smile teasing the corners of her lips.

"Normally, yes, but it seems that you are not offended by your belongings or person being compared to a dwarf."

"I suppose I am a bit of an oddity in that department.', she laughed.

"I would have to agree."

He offered her his arm, making her stare at him surprise.

"Well are you going to allow me to escort you or not?', he huffed, spurring her into action. She gingerly tucked her hand into his elbow, the tense movement making him think that she would rather touch a warg than allow him to lead her.

"I did not know I was so unattractive.', Elladan said quietly, his eyes twinkling as he watched her pull a face.

"If you're trying to fish for a compliment, I'm not biting.', she snorted. "You know well enough what you look like."

"Oh? And how would that be?', he pushed with a small chuckle.

"Like an elf.', she shot back with an annoyed glance.

"But elves are things of beauty, are we not?"

"Most of them.', Aubrey said snippily, though her eyes matched Elladan's in their mischievous sparkling.

"Now what is that supposed to mean?', he pouted.

"Only that I find some elves attractive and others I do not."

"Am I among the first option?"

"Elladan!', she protested, giving his arm a small slap. "Keep it up and I'll classify you among the elves who are highly annoying!"

"So I am among the attractive ones?', he beamed.

"Not for much longer.', she muttered in a barely audible voice, another frown making her forehead wrinkle.

"Why ever not?"

"Because if you keep this up all night your face might not be so pretty in the morning."

"Is that a threat?', Elladan sniggered. "You do not sound very threatening."

"One day that will come back to bite you in the tushie.', Aubrey huffed, picking up the pace. "Now behave, or I'll just stay in the library tonight!"

"What is a... tushie?"

Aubrey's growl confirmed his suspicions, making him choke back a laugh. In the end, it was Aubrey leading Elladan to where the festival was to take place, instead of the other way around. But then again, tradition was usually discarded wherever the red-headed girl was concerned.

* * *

"Is that Elladan?"

Elrond peeked around his wife to see what she was speaking of.

"Yes, it is.', he smirked. "And I believe that would be Aubrey on his arm."

Celebrian gaped at her youngest son, the surprise on her face evident among the other emotions she wore.

"He looks so handsome!', she finally sighed, taking in the fine figure Elrohir's twin cut in the blue tunic he so often favored for this type of gathering.

"Of course he does! Takes after his father.', Elrond grinned, watching as his wife rolled her eyes at his overbearing attitude.

"Let's pray it's only in looks.', she mumbled underneath her breath, making him chuckle. "What do you think that is about?', Celebrian asked in a slightly louder voice, nodding in the direction of Aubrey and her son.

"I believe–', her husband chuckled. "—that Elladan might just have taken notice of our little visitor. Of course, he has mentioned some attractive ellith before... but I think his mind has finally caught up to his heart."

"So do you think they are fëa mates?', the Lady of Rivendell asked, eyeing the fiery-headed female.

At this question Elrond's face fell.

"I do not know... Aubrey has yet to make the decision to become fully elven. As such, we will not know unless she embraces her elven heritage."

"Hm.', Celebrian hummed. "So no grandchildren yet?', she asked, trying to plaster a serious look on her face.

"Nay!', Elrond bellowed with laughter. "We are having our _own_ child and you are already thinking about grandchildren?"

"A mother can hope.', she sulked playfully. Her eyes returned to Elladan. "A mother can hope.', she whispered.

* * *

Elladan watched as Aubrey left his side and weaved through the room to arrive at Cassie's side. A smile tugged his lips as he took note of how she seemed to size up the handsome dark-haired man who stood by her friend's side. Her lips were pursed, her hands on her hips, as she asked him several questions.

Poor Algân, he thought as Aubrey began to ask him things that were uncomfortable enough to make even an elf squirm. But really he could not blame her: she and Cassie were close enough to be sisters, and he knew he certainly would have done the same thing had Elrohir found his mate.

Speaking of siblings, his own suddenly appeared beside him.

"If you are so enamored with our guest then perhaps you should pursue her.', Elrohir said with a teasing glint in his eye. "You have made it quite obvious that you are interested in her."

"I have not!', he protested, only to duck his head when several others glanced his way. "I am not 'enamored' with her in any way! She— "

"Elladan.', Elrohir chuckled. "We have a bond that not many other elves have simply because we are twins! A flash of red hair has flitted through our bond more than once in these past weeks."

Elladan gulped. He had forgotten about that slight detail— Elrohir was sure to pick up on anything that plagued his twin's mind.

"Why do you not simply ask her permission to court her?', his brother inquired, not understanding the reason why Elladan held back.

"Aubrey has not made the decision to become an elf."

"And that would dissuade you?!"

"No!" Curious eyes were turing towards them and he lowered his voice. "Keep your voice down!', he hissed. "I would not have her choose her path because of me! She must come to the decision on her own."

Elrohir opened his mouth to reply when Aubrey was suddenly in front of them.

"How did it go?', his brother asked instead.

"They are so in love that it's sickening.', Aubrey muttered, pulling a face. "He kissed her right in front of me! In front of everyone! They've only known each other for a matter of weeks and he's already proposed!"

The eldest son of Elrond only laughed, giving Aubrey a good hearted slap on the shoulder.

"I forget that you are not accustomed to our ways, Aubrey. Whenever we meet our other half, we do not usually delay. Some may, perhaps—" He sent a sharp glance in Elladan's direction, his eyes narrowing in order to get his point across. "—but the majority of us wish to spend as long as we can with our mates."

"I guess I get that.', she sighed. "But still! People in love shouldn't be allowed in public if they're going to act like..." She jerked her head back in Cassie and Algân's direction. "...that."

"One day you will fall in love yourself.', Elrohir winked. "Then you may change your mind."

"That'll be the day.', she said, scrunching her nose up at the idea.

* * *

 **A/N: So...? What did you think? Are things progressing a little further?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Many thanks to...**

 **PegasusWingsVW — (Your reviews brought a grin to my face! Thank you so much for that! And no worries, Mark will most likely make an appearance, but I cannot promise he will stick around. I'm still thinking about that.)**

 **The better twin — (This chapter may be slightly shorter than the last, but at least I updated!)**

 **LilactheDryad — (Better late than never!) **

**Rashida7777 — (Wow! There is no greater complement than for someone to enjoy your story so much that they read it all in one sitting! Thank you!)**

 **CodenameAgentC — (Your reviews never cease to make me laugh, no matter how cheesy they are sometimes! And don't hate me, but unfortunately we will not be finding out who Aubrey's dad is until several chapters later!)**

* * *

"So?"

Elladan and Elrohir were both seated in front of the unlit fireplace two days after the Mid-Year festival, discussing many of the harmless practical jokes they had pulled while no one was watching, when Elrohir had decided to change the subject.

"So what?"

"How are things progressing with Aubrey?"

Elladan blinked at his twin before giving a low groan.

"We went to a dance, Elrohir! Contrary to your beliefs there is nothing more between us beyond friendship!"

"But do you wish there was more?"

In response, his brother chunked a throw pillow in Elrohir's direction, making him laugh.

"I am simply curious!', he smirked as he ducked out of the way of the projectile, finally having found an area that Elladan was sensitive in.

"Remind me to give _you_ a hard time when you are interested in an elleth!', Elladan growled underneath his breath.

"HA!', his twin shouted triumphantly. "I knew you were smitten!"

"I never said that!', he howled in response.

"Doesn't change the fact that you are!', Elrohir shot back, baiting his brother with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. Elladan refused to bite; instead he gave his sibling an irritated glare before he stormed from the room.

"Valar save us if those two ever have children.', Elrohir grinned to himself, nonchalantly taking a sip of wine as he realized that getting those two stubborn peredhil together was going to be harder than he first thought. Perhaps it was time he enrolled the help of a few others... others who knew Aubrey as well as he knew Elladan.

* * *

Cassie and I were having a similar conversation, sitting in the place that we so often fled to.

"Have you set the date yet?', I asked concerning her wedding, rubbing the binding of a book Erestor had insisted I read. I had finally learned the Tengwar, and though I still needed help reading or writing certain words, I had made enough progress that my lessons were cut much shorter.

"One year from now, at the end of summer, in order to honor the customary betrothal period.', she answered calmly, fingering the slim band of silver that had appeared on her hand soon after she had given Algân her answer. "But I have no idea what to expect at the ceremony!"

"Elladan told me that their customs are not very different from the elves when it comes to marriage.', I said slowly. "I suppose the only way for you to find out is to ask Allan."

"I'm starting to think you're doing that on purpose.', she accused laughingly.

"Doing what?', I asked, feigning innocence.

She rolled her eyes at my theatrics before fixing her blue eyes on mine.

"And what of Elladan?"

"What of him?"

"Is there anything... you know, between you?"

"Are you asking if I'm interested?', I snorted. "Seriously, Cassie?"

"Well, yeah! I mean, you guys were such a cute couple the other night! And he obviously likes you! Think of how romantic he could be if he tried!"

"Oh sure, he likes me so much that when we first met he tried to turn me into a pincushion. How romantic! I'm practically swooning!', I muttered, layering on the sarcasm.

"First meetings are almost always bumpy!', Cassie protested, folding her arms over her chest.

"Oh really?', I grinned. "You still haven't told me how you and your boyfriend met."

"He's my fiancée.', she reminded. "And if I told you how we met you wouldn't believe me."

"Try me.', I suggested, wiggling my eyebrows at her in a ridiculous manner.

"Okay... but I warned you."

She quickly relayed the story of their first meeting, and I curled up in a fit of laughter.

"It's not funny!', she complained with a fake pout, though it quickly turned into a smile as she observed my hilarity.

"Right. Not funny at all.', I shook my head in mock seriousness. "It's hysterical!"

"I don't see how..."

I giggled. "I always knew you were going to have some crazy story like this to tell your kids!"

"So what? We met in the kitchen pantries! Big whoop! What's so crazy about that?"

"It's crazy because it was midnight and you fought over a _pie_!', I roared with laughter.

"It was a strawberry pie! You know how much I love strawberries!', she defended. "And I was starving!"

"But if you really wanted it so bad you wouldn't have thrown it in his face!', I whooped, in stitches over the ridiculous first meeting of Cassie and Algân.

"He deserved it for calling me fat!"

"No, he said that you would _get_ fat if you ate the whole pie by yourself.', I wailed, uncontrollable giggles still bubbling out of my mouth.

"Yes, well.', she sniggered. "I must have made quite the impression if he sought me out the very next day!"

"Agreed!', I giggled again.

* * *

"Aubrey? Are you feeling well?"

I glanced up sharply to see Lady Celebrian watching me with knowing eyes from a small alcove in the garden.

Unable to answer honestly, I gave a small nod and moved to turn away.

"Come, _penneth_.', she called out gently, motioning to the spot beside her. "Come and tell me what troubles you."

I bit my lip, indecision playing across my face. With an inaudible sigh, I slowly retreated to where she was sitting on the stone bench. With a very unladylike huff, I plonked down beside the Lady of Rivendell.

"Are you not happy here?', she asked quietly, taking my hand in hers. It was weird to think of her as a mother figure, seeing as all of the elves here look like they're my age, but that is what I had come to see her as over the past weeks. Her quiet and kind mannerisms reminded me so much of my own mom that it was almost painful.

"No.', I finally admitted softly.

"Is this about Cassie's engagement? Or is this another bout of homesickness?', she inquired in a hushed voice.

"I just don't understand how someone could fall in love so quickly!', I said, confirming her first suspicion. "What if it's not love? What if Algân hurts her and I'm not there for her?"

"Aubrey...', Celebrian chuckled lightly, drawing me closer with a warm hug. "Do you not think that everyone has these doubts about whether love is true or not? My own friends were dubious of my marriage to Elrond. But I..." She trailed off with another quiet laugh. "I knew, even through the doubts of myself and those I loved, that Elrond was my _fëa_ mate. He was meant for me, just as I was meant for him. We complement each other's weaknesses and strengths, making us a formidable pair when we are together."

My nose crinkled at the odd term she had used to describe her husband.

"What is a—" I paused, trying to remember how she had pronounced the word.

" _Fëa_ mate?', she supplied with an amused look in my direction. I nodded.

"Did your father not speak with you on the matter?"

"I didn't even _know_ I was half-elven until I came here.', I sighed, twisting my hands nervously as I watched her from the corner of my eye.

"Hm.', she hummed, leaning over to pick a small bouquet of flowers. Standing to her feet, she disappeared for a moment after motioning for me to stay put, only to reappear moments later with several tendrils of ivy. Celebrian carefully handed the cuttings to me with a smile.

"What do you see?"

"Ivy?', I guessed. "And maybe..." I frowned, looking at small white flowers. Picking one up, I breathed in its sweetness. It smelt like sweet pea, but it looked like almost like a snowdrop...

"It is _niphredil_.', Lady Celebrian explained. "The White Flower. It symbolizes purity, hope, and the celebration of new life."

I took careful note that at the words 'new life' she placed a protective hand on her belly, the motion making me fight a grin.

"And this—" She picked up the strands of ivy from my lap. "Is _ethilin—_ or ivy in the common tongue. It represents fidelity and commitment."

Her bright eyes met my own, and she smirked when the saw the confusion that swam in my hazel orbs.

"I can tell you do not understand what the purpose of this explanation is.', she giggled. "But I shall explain myself soon enough."

Elrond's wife picked up two flowers, weaving them together and handing them to me. I blinked as they fall apart before my eyes.

"You see, Aubrey, without something to hold these flowers together, they are weak and will unravel quickly. But—" She picked up the ivy and wove it into a rounded shape, lacing the white _niphredil_ into the green vines. "—with the ivy, they are supported. The vines hold the flowers in place, and in turn the blossoms lend beauty to the green leaves."

"I'm still confused.', I grimaced.

"I'm not finished, child.', she chided gently. "Together, the _niphredil_ and _ethilin_ complement each other, just as Elrond and I do so."

She handed me the finished crown, a smile stretching her lips.

"Most elleth wear crowns such as these whenever they are wed.', she added with a grin. "The ivy symbolizes the ellon, and the _niphredil_ is the elleth."

"So... they also represent _fëa_ mates in a way?"

"Yes. Whenever elves marry, their _fëar_ weave together as the ivy and White Flower, creating something of beauty."

"Huh.', I muttered, gingerly picking up the woven crown and studying it.

"One day you will fall in love also, Aubrey.', she smiled. "And you will see the love shining though the doubts. If Cassie and Algân have found that they are each other's mate, and if they love one another, it is simply best to let them find their own path."

"I know.', I whispered. "I'm just afraid to let go."

Lady Celebrian gave me a sad smile and, giving my hand another small squeeze, she stood and left the garden, leaving me alone with the green and white crown.

Several minutes passed before I stood to my feet. Tucking the piece of Celebrian's handiwork underneath my arm, I left to leave the wreath in my room and grab my violin.

* * *

"Let me get this straight.', Cassie sighed, rubbing her forehead. " _You_ want _me_ to help you get Aubrey and Elladan together?"

Elrohir nodded excitedly, giddy with his new idea.

"But how?" Elladan's sibling had sought her out after Aubrey had disappeared to walk in the gardens, and though she was glad someone agreed with her that the two were perfect for one another, she was still confused as to what part she was to play in Elrohir's plan.

"You know Aubrey better than anyone in Rivendell, and I know Elladan in the same way. Surely we can form a fool-proof plan between the two of us.', he pleaded.

"Perhaps.', Cassie smiled. "But it will be impossible to make a plan that is fool-proof enough that they will not ruin it!"

"I wholeheartedly concur!', said Elrohir dramatically. "By combining your knowledge and my sneakiness, we shall make them see reason!"

"Oh great.', Cassie huffed. "Now I'm the brains of the operation!"

"You wound me!', he chuckled, stumbling back in well-performed exaggeration. "Surely you do not think I am dim-witted?"

Cassie only grinned at him and left the room to find her soon-to-be husband, leaving Elrohir gaping behind her.

* * *

 _There's a gold frame that sits by the window_

 _And my heart breaks a little more each time I try_

 _To picture the memory inside_

 _There's an old book that's too hard to read_

 _But if you look you'd see how you look through my eyes_

 _But now one more chapter has gone by and I know_

 _That it's time to move on and even though I'm not ready_

 _I've got to be strong and trust where you're heading_

 _Even though it's not easy_

 _Right now it's the right kind of love_

 _It's a love that lets go_

 _I know that the right kind of love doesn't want to miss the future by staying in the past_

 _It will always hold on, but I swear it won't hold you back_

 _And even though it's not easy, I'll show the right love and let you go..._

I gave a low growl, tempted to throw away the bow in my frustration.

"What is wrong with you?', I moaned to myself. "I know you're in a bad mood but why the heck did you pick _that_ song?! Hannah Montana? Seriously?!"

"Are you shouting at an inanimate object again?', someone asked in a wry voice. "I do hope this is not becoming a habit.

"Good evening, Lindir.', I acknowledged with a grim nod towards the bard as he appeared.

"What has you so frustrated, little one?', he asked in a more gentle tone, taking in my frowning face.

"I... I just— arg!', I growled, tightening my hands around the cherry colored wood of the violin. Lindir drew closer, carefully prying my hands off of the instrument.

"You will damage it, Aubrey.', he chided as he held it, giving me a reproachful look. "I can understand that you are frustrated, but you should not vent your anger by destroying a valuable instrument."

"Sorry.', I apologized, ducking my head in embarrassment at his admonishment.

"It's all right.', Lindir finally sighed, giving me a tight smile. "But please be more careful."

I nodded and warily took the violin back.

* * *

Cassie and Elrohir were not the only ones who were scheming that day. Erestor was also knee-deep in planning, having holed himself in Elrond's study, helping the elf lord map out the trip to Greenwood.

"Wait a year!?', he all but screeched. "But... but _why_?"

"In case you have forgotten, Erestor, Aubrey will most likely not be inclined to travel until Cassie is wed."

Erestor harrumphed, knowing Elrond was right.

"Patience will be an ally in this matter, Erestor.', his lord chuckled.

"Of course.', Erestor snorted. "I simply forgot in my haste to reunite my dear friend's daughter with her family!"

"Valar help me!', Elrond groaned. "You are almost as snappish as Celebrian these days!"

"Celebrian is pregnant.', his advisor reminded him, letting the scowl fall from his face.

"And what's your excuse?', Elrond inquired with a snicker. The only response he received was another scowl from Erestor.

* * *

 **A/N: I have a question... Would anyone like me to write a one-shot of how Cassie and Algân met? I know I alluded to their story, but I thought that maybe you guys would like the whole story? Thoughts? Ideas? Hellooooo?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Many thanks to...**

 **Me And Not You 1001**

 **The better twin**

 **CodenameAgentC**

 **LilactheDryad**

 **Emperor DeLacus**

 **Nerdy Awkwardness**

 **Piper and Snippy**

 **and the random guest!**

 **Sorry I took so long to update! I will be working on that one shot!**

* * *

"Glorfindel!', Elrohir called as he hurried to catch up with the blonde elf. "I need your assistance with something."

"Why not ask Elladan?', the addressed elf inquired as he continued to walk, not once breaking his quick pace.

"It involves Elladan."

"Oh? And how do _I_ fit into your latest shenanigan?"

"How do you feel about cancelling your lessons with Aubrey?"

"And _why_ would I do that?"

"Well..." Elrohir hesitated, obviously trying to come up with a reason that would satisfy the Balrog slayer. "I believe you told Muriel that she has to accept the elven side of her nature in order to bring her elvish senses to light, did you not?"

"Yes, but you might as well go ahead and speak your piece without all the extra fripperies, Elrohir. You wish to free her of my lessons, but what will she do with her free mornings if I agree?"

"A few rudimentary lessons in healing perhaps?', Elrohir grinned, glad that the elf had simply cut to the chase.

"Lessons from who?"

"That is where we need your help."

"First it was only yourself who needed my help, and now it is a 'we'? Tell me, Elrondion, who is your other accomplice?"

"Cassie.', smirked Elrohir.

"Of course.', Glorfindel said dryly, suddenly realizing what their scheme was seeking to accomplish.

"We thought that she could study under Ada with Elladan and I... and perhaps you could find something important enough to draw both my father and I away from the lesson? Elladan would be able to teach her the basic things... why are you looking at me like that?"

"Is Elladan aware of this plan of yours?', Glorfindel frowned.

"Of course not! He says there is nothing between them beyond friendship and that he will not pursue her until she has made her decision."

"And I suppose that is why you decided to involve yourself?"

"I think they are perfectly suited for one another.', he nodded. "Though they seem to be the only ones who do not believe so."

"I had thought you would have more respect for your brother's wishes. He is wise to wait until Aubrey has chosen her path."

"I know that. But I believe that unless Aubrey has a reason to do otherwise, she will choose to live a mortal life."

"Explain your reasoning.', Glorfindel mumbled as he finally stopped at the door to the library.

"Why live forever if you have nothing to live for?', Elrohir shrugged in response. "Love could possibly change her her decision. And besides, I think that a lovestruck Elladan would act like a drunken Elladan, hm?"

"I am sure that would be quite the sight.', Glorfindel chuckled before replacing his amused expression with a stern mask once more.

"Many die for love.', he reminded Elrond's son in a low voice.

"So other's may live.', Elrohir shot back with a smug wink.

The warrior shook his head in bemusement.

"I suppose I will see if I can be of any help. But do not force them into something they will later regret, Elrohir. If they are pushed too hard in that direction they will rebel against it.', Glorfindel warned, shaking a finger at the young elf in warning.

"Good enough.', Elrohir laughed. "I will speak with Ada on the matter."

* * *

"You are giving up on me already?', I teased with a mock pout. "Am I truly such an awful rider?"

"No!', Glorfindel laughed, not taking the bait. "Quite the opposite. You have improved wonderfully over the past few months. I do, however, think that you should broaden your studies. You have already learned our written language... Perhaps you should try something different?"

I had begrudgingly come to enjoy my lessons with the renowned warrior of Gondolin and his dry sense of humor. Of course learning to ride was a bit rough at first, but I had gradually adjusted to Dúlin's smooth paces and could ride with a greatly lessened sense of fear.

"Try what?', I snorted. "Anything pertaining to being in the kitchen is out: I've been banned since that 'incident' last week. And I highly doubt that I will be allowed in the weaving rooms. And I KNOW for certain that an accident-prone teenager would NEVER be allowed anywhere NEAR the smithies."

"Why not healing then?"

"Healing?! Where the heck did that come from?"

"Learning the basics would be rather helpful for an 'accident-prone' person such as yourself."

"Hey!"

"You said it yourself.', he smirked.

"Yeah, but—"

"Wonderful! I am glad you agree! You shall start tomorrow morning, of course."

After giving me a good natured slap on the shoulder he left me in a stunned silence for what wouldn't be the first time.

"Morning?', I finally managed to splutter. "What time in the morning?! Where at in the morning? But most importantly with WHO in the morning?"

* * *

"How?', I mumbled as I wandered the halls. "How the heck did I get into this mess?"

"You would think that with how many times you have had to visit the healing houses you would know your way by now.', a laughing voice called from behind me. Turning, I came face to face with Elladan.

 _I'm still not used to sneaky elves. They're like... bunnies. No, that can't be right. They're like... mice. Yeah, mice. Mice are nice, right? Eww no! What is wrong with my brain this morning?_

"You know Elladan, I think that for the first time I am actually glad to see your face."

He rolled his eyes in response to my teasing.

"I should leave you here and let you find your way yourself.', he grumbled with a smirk.

"You wouldn't."

"Wouldn't I?"

"Cheeky elf."

"Absurd woman."

We walked in silence for a few moments.

"So.', I began. "Why are you looking for me?"

"Because you are late for our lesson."

" _Our_?"

"Ada apparently had something come up, so I will be taking his place."

"This isn't going to be good, is it?"

He shot me an amused look.

"Knowing you it is likely to end in disaster."

"Way to boost my confidence.', I huffed.

"Don't you mean your ego?"

"Shut up.', I laughed.

"Your wish is my command, my lady."

I scowled playfully at him. He, of all people, knew I hated to be called by stuffy titles.

The elf caught sight of my grimace and, laughingly, he tugged me into the healing wards.

* * *

"What is this?', Elladan drilled, holding a cutting beneath my nose. I slowly inhaled the woodsy sent, grinning as I recognized it.

"Cedarwood."

"And the three most common uses for it?"

"It can be used as a sedative and can help clear the lungs. It is also good for arthritis."

"Good. And this?"

Elladan, it turned out, was an excellent teacher. He held a careful balance of keeping things interesting and keeping them serious, which seemed to work quite well. The sarcasm that usually tinged his voice was gone and, oddly enough, was replaced with a warm tone. It seemed that healing was something he was quite passionate about.

"Cinnamon.', I grinned. "I didn't know you had it in this world."

"Of course we have it.', he scoffed. "And its uses?"

"We never went over it's uses...?"

"Nay, we did, though I believe you were daydreaming during that part of our lesson.', he laughed. "It is used as a purifier and helps with certain fevers. Do you at least remember how to apply it?"

"Uh... you dilute it?"

"With?"

"An oil?"

"Perhaps you were listening.', he hummed, not looking in my direction as he organized the canisters and bottles we had opened, replacing them tidily on their designated shelves.

"I think this type of medicine is kinda like something we call essential oils back home, though some of it is just dried herbs.', I mentioned thoughtfully.

"Hm."

I gave a small huff, rubbing my eyes tiredly as I watched him continue to replace the medical supplies.

"Did you not sleep last night?"

"What?"

"Do not play dumb, Aubrey.', he chided. "Your eyes are shadowed from a night of restlessness."

"Several nights, actually."

"You still have trouble sleeping?"

It wasn't as much of a question as it was a statement.

"Sometimes.', I answered, trying to shrug it off.

"It is not healthy for you to starve yourself of rest."

"Whenever I try to rest I end up thinking instead."

"Of your home.', he finished with a humorless smile.

"Yes."

"Talking about it might help, you know."

"Cassie's always too busy planning her wedding and learning how to run a household to talk to me."

His busy hands stilled for a moment, and I watched as his lip curled in thought.

"You can talk to me, then.', he finally said, turning towards me.

"Where?"

"Not far from here. There is a place that others seldom come."

"Hang on— _you_ want to talk with _me_?"

Elladan gave me a funny look before grinning.

"Of course. You did, after all, 'bawl all over my clothes' several days ago, as you so tactfully put it."

"Oh, so now you bring it up?"

"At least you are smiling now."

I blinked owlishly at him for a moment before the realization hit me that I _was_ smiling.

"You've got yourself a deal."

"Good. I'll go raid the kitchens."

* * *

Elladan had carried out his threat of 'raiding the kitchens', and he had managed to find us some bread and cheese, along with a small amount of fruit to snack on. We were seated on a small balcony that was slightly more isolated than other areas, both of us leaning out against the railings with our feet dangling precariously over the edge where the end of the terrace met with the air.

"How are you adjusting?"

"Fine."

"Be truthful, Aubrey."

"Fine for me, then."

"And that means?"

I plopped my head into my hands with a groan.

"I'm just dealing with it in my own way, I guess. It's hard, you know? I had my whole life planned out and then... poof! It's all gone— just like that." I snapped my fingers to illustrate my statement.

"Your whole life was planned?', he said, scrunching his nose up in confusion. "How does one plan such a thing? Life is uncertain."

"I know that more than anybody now.', I laughed wryly. Biting my lip, I gazed out at the valley, resting my chin in my hands.

"I was going to go to college for a few years since I was offered a scholarship at Auburn... then I was going to get a good job and settle down with a good man... maybe have some kids. Though that obviously didn't turn out the way I planned." I sniffled, rubbing away a bitter tear.

"Life often doesn't.', he noted with a sad smile. "What do you plan to do now?"

"I dunno. See Cassie get married, and find the family I have here, I guess."

Elladan was silent for a few moments and I was almost afraid I had said something wrong before he spoke quietly.

"Tell me about your twin."

"Well, we have identical faces."

"Dually noted.', he said dryly. I chuckled, snagging another grape and popping it in my mouth.

"Mark is super athletic— fast runner, good balance, the whole package. Basically he is coordinated everywhere I am not."

"Does he tease you mercilessly?', Elladan smiled from his vantage point.

"Of course!', I laughed, glad the conversation had taken on a lighter tone. "Though he is also super protective of me: I am his baby sister, after all."

"What did he think of Colton?"

I frowned at Elladan's remark. Why in earth had he thought about _that_? I hadn't spoken of Colton in months, much less mentioned him more than three times since we had arrived here.

"He wasn't happy." I sighed softly. "He teased me, yes, but he wouldn't let that kid get anywhere _near_ me."

"Why?"

"I dunno. He just said that he was a jerk."

"I thought you told me that was a compliment."

"Er, no, not usually. I mighta lied on that one.', I laughed. "Sometimes it is though.', I tacked on, giggling at his pout.

"So what does it mean when you and Cassie call me that?"

"Oh lord, you _heard_ that conversation?!"

"Yes."

I cringed at his affirmative answer, knowing he had heard Cassie teasing me and my less than grateful response.

"It's alright.', he laughed. "I will admit to being a 'buttmuffin' that day."

"You heard _that_ too?!"

"Of course— And I cannot wait to use such an insult on Elrohir."

"Please don't.', I laughed, giving him a small shove.

"So Mark...', he pressed after he had scooted several feet away from me.

"Ah, yes. Mark is sweet, scary, and protective all at once. He has red hair and freckles, a sturdy, slender build, and he can play football like nobody's business."

"What does his name mean?"

"God of war, I think."

"It is better than Elladan. I am simply the 'elf-man'.', he said, giving another exaggerated pout. I threw a grape at him for his feigned melancholy.

"So the elvish names actually mean something?', I inquired, watching as he picked up the thrown grape and popped it in his mouth. I guess five-second rules exist in Middle Earth too.

He rolled his eyes before giving me the 'you idiot' look.

"Of course they do! Doesn't your own name hold meaning?', he asked, lounging comfortably against the balustrade.

"Yeah it means— oh no way!"

Elladan watched with a puzzled face as I broke into laughter, rolling over on the stone floor of the balcony.

"What on this earth has gotten into you?"

"My dad has such a twisted sense of humor!', I howled, doubling over. "My name means ELF-KING!"

His mouth formed an 'o' before he too got the joke and started laughing.

"Truly?', he gasped out through breathless laughter.

"Yes!', I giggled. "My mom named Mark, and my dad named me."

We quietened for a few moments, still breaking off into laughter before Elladan popped the next serious question.

"What is he like? Your father?"

"He looks like me, in most ways, though he doesn't have any freckles."

"Hm. And what is his name?"

"Martin. I don't know what it means though."

"In elvish it means 'fated one'."

"Really?"

"Yes. Amarthan is the translation, I believe."

"Amarthan? Isn't that Erestor's friend?"

"Yes, I believe he had an acquaintance who went by that name, though he disappeared many years ago, from what I have been told."

"Huh. So Martin means..."

"Fated one.', he finished.

"And Amarthan also means fate one... And there was an elf called Amarthan who disappeared to who knows where..."

My eyes narrowed and I worried my lip as my mind began to turn.

"Elladan—', I began slowly. "— you don't think that Erestor knows my dad... do you?"

His eyes widened slightly, and I watched the pieces click in his own mind much like they had done in mine a few moments ago.

"We need to go.', we both yelped at the same time.


End file.
